The Whole Nine Yards
by mysterywriter012
Summary: The favorite cousin of Mike Delfino moves to the street after a tragic family accident. This gives Dave Williams an even sweeter chance at revenge. Meanwhile Bree hires a new chef who has a deadly secret of her own, but a target on a Wistera Lane resident
1. Chapter 1

Mike Delfino struck the final few notes on his guitar, as he finished singing the song "Mustang Sally". Once he finished, Dave Williams broke out into an applause. "Whoo. Good stuff, boys…." Dave said, with a wide smile. Mike Delfino turned to look over at his new friend. "Was it really that good?" he asked. "Yea, man. This whole band thing is coming along great…" Tom spoke up, running a hand over his dirty blonde hair.

"We sound like a bunch of middle aged men who wish they were seventeen again…" Carlos spoke up. "That's because we are a bunch of middle aged men who wish that we were seventeen again…" Mike said, with a smile. Even though Carlos was still blind, Mike could tell by the look on Carlos's face that Carlos knew Mike smiled when he said those words.

Dave stepped out from behind his drum set, and walked towards Mike. "You were great buddy. I think you have exactly what it takes to make us go far…" Dave said, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike smiled slightly. "Thanks Dave…" Mike said, with a polite nod. Dave continued to smile. Dave's cell phone began to ring, and Dave quickly glanced at it.

He slid the phone back in his pocket. "Not important…" he said, with a nervous smile. "You alright Dave? You looked like you just got a death call…" Orson said, looking concerned. "Nah. I'm good…" Dave said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the matter. There was a knock on the metal door. Tom tilted his head, and slid off his guitar.

"Now, who could that be…hope its not Lynette…" Tom said, walking towards the door. He opened it and saw two men in suits standing there with a woman who looked like she just reached her twenties. The first question that came to Tom's mind was if someone ordered a hooker, but he mentally dismissed the thought.

"Hi gentlemen….can I help you?" Tom asked. The one man nodded. "Yes. I'm Detective Morris…and this is Detective Burns. We were told that we could find Mike Delfino here…" Detective Morris spoke up. Tom nodded. "Come in…" he waved. They smiled, before walking in. "Hey Mike. I think someone got you a birthday present…" Tom said, walking towards him.

Mike looked up as the two Detective's stepped in, along with a blonde haired, light brown eyed woman. Mike tilted his head. "Astera?" he asked. The young girl smiled. "Mike…" she said, with a small nod. Mike stood up, and took off his guitar. He smiled and walked over to her. He greeted her with a small hug. Tom looked over at Dave, Carlos and Orson.

"A previous one night stand?" he muttered. Orson shrugged, Carlos tilted his head, and Dave continued to stare at the woman with an interest.

Mike pulled away and looked at her. "Wow. It's been so long…" Mike said. "Four years," Astera replied. "Yea….and you were…" Mike paused to think. "Seventeen…" Astera said, with a small smile on her face. "Wow. The big twenty one…" Mike said, with an impressive nod. She smiled simply at him. "It's great to see you again…" Mike spoke up.

"I wish under better circumstances…" Astera said, looking away. Mike tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked. Astera looked down at the floor.

"Um…Detective Burns and I specialize in the family department. I'm sorry to bring you this news but, your cousin Kimberly Hart and her husband Steven Hart passed away about a week ago…" Detevctive Morris said, empathetically. Mike placed his hands on his hips, and looked at the ground. "They were my first cousins, and I'm only hearing about this now?" Mike questioned.

Detective Burns shrugged. "We are sorry Mr. Delfino…but we only just found out…" he stated. Mike exhaled. "Okay…" he said, looking back up at them.

"It was in your cousin's will that should anything happen to them, that their daughter Astera was to be placed under your care…" Detective Burns spoke up.

Astera rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty one, please don't use that phrase…I don't know why we have to bother him about this. I can take care of myself…" Astera said, looking at him. Detective Morris shook his head. "Until you settle down with a job for at least a year…you need to be placed under Mike Delfino's care…it was what your parent's will said…" Detective Morris stated.

Astera sighed. "Sorry Mike…." She said, looking at him. Mike smiled. "Hey, it's alright. Ever since my divorce with Susan…the house has been empty anyway…" Mike said, with a small smile. Detective Morris and Detective Burns handed all the legal documents over to Mike, telling him that Astera's belongings would arrive shortly. Then, they left.

Mike smiled at her. "Well…you stay here and I'll get you a drink. You like Diet Coke, right?" he asked. Astera nodded. "You have a good memory…" she stated. Mike smiled, before walking away. Tom hurried after him. "That's your cousin? Wow, you would never know…" Tom whispered, looking back at her. Mike gave him a look. "She's too young for you, and you're married…" Mike stated simply.

Tom grabbed a beer. "A married man can look at the menu, but he can't order…" he said, with a smile.

Astera shifted awkwardly in her spot. Finally the man with the pale blonde hair stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Dave William's. I'm best friends with your cousin…" he said, shaking her hand. She smiled at him. "Oh. Hi…" she said. He continued to hold her hand as he nodded towards Orson. "That's Orson Hodge…and over there is Carlos…" Dave spoke up.

"Hello…" Orson said politely. "Hi. If it looks like I'm staring at your boobs or something…I'm not…I'm blind…" Carlos said. Astera looked at the ground for a second, before letting go of Dave's hand. "Okay…" she said, uneasily. Dave smiled at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know this may seem sort of awkward, moving into a new neighborhood and everything…but trust me…things will work out…" Dave said, soothingly.

Astera nodded. "Yea. I hope so…" she said. Dave smirked at her.

If Astera knew Dave well enough, she would of known the secret behind his deceitful smirk. To Astera, it was a 'welcome to the neighborhood' or 'I think your hot' or 'I'm so glad you found a new family' smirk. Which in a way it was. But she didn't know the secret behind it. What she didn't know was now that a close family relative had come back into Mike Delfino's life, Dave was going to use her to help his plan.

He was going to use her to make Mike Delfino the most miserable person in the world. But Dave knew he had to be careful. He knew that he had to get close to Astera, to get even closer to Mike. He would do whatever it took to succeed in his revenge on Mike Delfino. Even if it meant seduction…


	2. Chapter 2

Bree Hodge sat in the living room on her brown leather couch. She anxiously awaiting the arrival of one of her new chefs, Ria. Ria had previously been a cheft at a five star restaurant, and was interested in working for a private home cooker.

The doorbell finally rang, and Bree sprung to her feet. She flattened the shirt over her stomach, as she answered the door. A short red head with blue eyes stood there. Bree froze for a second, realizing that Ria could be mistaken for her daughter.

"Hello…I'm Bree Hodge…" she said, ushering Ria in. "Ria Baker…" Ria stated, shaking Bree's hand.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Orson called from the kitchen, before walking in the room. "This is Ria Baker. She is going to be our newest chef," Bree stated, smiling at her.

Orson smiled a goofy smirk. "Oh, is that why you want to be a new chef? Your last name is Baker…" he asked, before chuckling slightly. Bree looked over at Ria, frightened that Orson had creeped her out. Instead, to Bree's relief, Bree was smiling.

"I get it all the time, but no…that's not the reason…" Ria stated, shaking her head. Bree smiled. "Well now, I'll show you to your room and then I'll show you the kitchen…" Bree stated. Ria smiled at Bree.

"But first, if you'll excuse me for a minute…I need to talk to my husband…" Bree said, pulling Orson into the kitchen with her.

After they left, Ria's smile faded. She looked out the bay window and looked at the street. She wouldn't get close to these people. She wouldn't get close to these people. She couldn't afford it nor did she have the time. She needed to _take care of _a resident living on the street, and the sooner she did the better…

"**Where** did you get this picture from?" Mike Delfino asked, a smile on his face.

Astera looked over to see Mike going through her picture box.

"Your mom…" she stated simply. Mike gave her a look. "Seriously…I look like an idiot in this shot. Did Marty give this to you?" Mike asked, referring to their second cousin.

"No, I was being serious. Your mom gave it to me…" Astera said. Mike picked up another picture. "Oh! Look at this picture of you when you were ten. You're entirely underwater except for your ass…" Mike said, holding up the picture with a smile.

Astera's eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe I'll show this to the guys…" Mike suggested, with a small laugh.

Mike suggested, with a small laugh.

Astera ran and jumped on his back. "Give me that picture!" she protested. Mike began to laugh, as Astera reached over his shoulder and took the picture. "Loser…" she commented. Mike smiled, and a few seconds later there was a knock on the open door.

"Hey Dave…" Mike said. Astera looked over with a friendly smile.

"Hey. You guys need any help?" Dave asked, stepping inside.

"Nah, but feel free to stay. Ast, I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the bathroom…" Mike said, patting her shoulder as he walked away.

Astera turned back to one of her boxes, and Dave looked over at her. "So, you're going to be living her with your cousin for awhile?" he questioned. "At least for a year…" Astera stated.

"Oh. That's good…" Dave said, with a small smile. His eyes wandered to an open box. "You play tennis?" he asked, walking over to it. Astera looked up. "Yes, since I was five…" she spoke up.

Dave studied the racquet. "Prince…" he said, looking at it as he walked towards her. "You play as well?" Astera aksed.

"Yes, actually…I was just about to ask if you were free on this Saturday. Want to play?" he asked, a few inches away from her.

"Um…yea sure…" Astera said, gazing into his intense blue eyes, before looking away.

Dave smirked at this, before handing her back her racquet. "It's a date then. Sure you'll be able to keep up?" Dave asked, closer to her than she wanted him to be.

Astera smiled nervously. "Will you?" she asked, before stepping around him.

Dave turned and smirked at her back. Everything was going to be so much easier now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning on Wisteria Lane. Bree Hodge was walking her new chef, Ria, down the street to take her to meet Lynette. Edie Britt-Williams was going to the grocery store with Katherine. Susan and Gabby were on Gabby's porch discussing the two new woman on Wisteria Lane. Lynette was inside, yelling at the twins for messing around with Mrs. McClusky's yard, even though she was still away from her recent breakdown at her 70th birthday party.

Mike Delfino was out on his front lawn, shirtless and watering his flowers. He got a few admiring stares from joggers running by, but Mike was used to this by now.

Mike heard his front door shut and he looked over to see his cousin walking out of the house. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow. I never guessed that you were the kind of guy who would water your flowers…" Astera stated.

"I'm actually watering the tree. The flowers just happen to be around the tree…" Mike said, with a smile.

Astera raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. "Right…of course," Astera trailed.

"So what are you doing today?" Mike asked. "I'm supposed to be going to the park to play tennis with your friend, Dave…" Astera replied, before sitting on the porch.

Mike raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to her. "You're going to blow me off for a date?" he questioned.

"We didn't have anything planned for today. Besides, it is not a date. He's just being friendly, you know? He's helping me get a chance to just….glide into the neighborhood," Astera protested.

"No. He wants to 'glide' into _your_ neighborhood," Mike teased. Astera made a face, before shoving him slightly.

"Seriously? He's married Mike…" she said, rolling her eyes. "Never stopped men before," Mike replied.

"No. That's wrong and disgusting…" she snapped.

"What's disgusting?" came the voice of Dave. Astera and Mike looked up to see Dave walking towards them.

"Mike not wearing a shirt…" Astera said, giving him a side look. Mike laughed.

Dave smiled slightly. "You ready to walk down?" he asked. Astera stood up. "Yea. I'll just have to get my stuff. I'll bring about twenty balls. Think that's enough?" she asked.

Dave shrugged. "Should be fine…" he said. Astera gave mike a quick goodbye hug, before heading for the garage.

Mike sighed. "She's going to kill you. She's been playing for awhile…" he said. "Hmm…if there is going to be any killing, it's going to be by me," Dave stated.

Mike looked to see Astera coming out of the garage, and she waved Dave over. "Be careful Dave. There can be some real weirdo's down there. Keep an eye on Astera. She means a lot to me. She is my favorite second cousin," Mike said.

Dave smiled. "Oh trust me, she's going to be well protected. I know how much she means to you, buddy. It would really crush me if something happened to her…" Dave said.

"Well, I mean she is twenty one. A lot of guys our age tend to go for the younger ones like her," Mike replied. Dave smiled. "I won't take my eyes off of her," he said, before turning away.

Astera raised an eyebrow at the smirk on Dave's face as he walked towards her. "Why are you smiling? You're about to get your butt kicked…" Astera asked. Dave put his arm around her shoulders. "Just planning a strategy…you've seem to make everything easier," Dave stated.

Astera questioned Dave's response in her head. His response didn't make any sense. How did she make everything easier if they both knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Dave smirked down at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Where did you go to college, again?" she asked him.

………………..

Bree and Ria walked up to Lynette's door. "I promise this will be the last one you have to meet. I just want you to get to know all the women that will be joining us for poker on Tuesday night," Bree said, with a small smile.

Ria nodded. "Oh, I understand. I wouldn't mind getting close to the people of Wistera Lane…" Ria replied.

The door opened and Lynette stood there. "Hi Bree and…are you related to Bree?" Lynette asked, turning her attention to Ria.

"No. This is Ria, my newest cheft…" Bree stated. Lynette shook Ria's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Lynette said. "Oh, believe me. The pleasure is all mine, Lynette…" Ria said, with a smirk. Lynette smiled nervously.

"Okay. So you're going to be joining us on poker and tea nights?" she asked. "Yes, she is…" Bree stated. "Good. Hey Bree, did you ask Mike's cousin if she wants to come play?" Lynette questioned.

"Oh, no I did not. Haven't even met the girl yet. If you see her, feel free to invite her over," Bree said, with a nod.

"Well, you just missed her. She went down to the park with Dave about five minutes ago," Lynette said, nodding down the street. Bree raised her eyebrows.

"How does Edie feel about that?" she questioned. Lynette shrugged. "You know I…don't really care about it. Edie's had her fair share of stealing other women's men. It's about time…" Lynette paused at the sound of breaking glass.

"I got to go. I'll see you at Gabby's house for tea tonight, and I'll ask Astera if she wants to come. See ya," Lynette said, before shutting the door. Bree turned to look at Ria. "Sorry. After so many years, you get used to it…" she said.

Ria smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I'll get to spend time with all of your friends," Ria said, before stepping off of the porch.

Bree stared after her. "Oh…that's a lovely thought, Ria…" Bree said, before following her.

Ria smiled to herself. Each day she was inching closer to the business that she came to Wisteria Lane to finish.

………………….

Astera walked a limping Dave up to his door. He took his arm from around her shoulders, and he limped towards the door.

"Thanks, I think I'll be okay from here…" Dave grunted. "Alright," Astera replied.

"You were right…you killed me…that game was a complete washout," Dave said, leaning against the door frame with a smile.

"I warned you…" Astera said, with a shrug. She turned to walk away. "Hey Astera?" Dave spoke up. Astera turned to look at him.

"You coming to watch the Battle of the Bands on this upcoming Friday?" he asked. "My cousin is the lead singer. Of course I'll be there…" she replied. "Oh, right. Well…I'm the drummer," Dave said, with a smile.

"That's nice…" Astera trailed. She walked a few feet, before turning back to him.

"Just for the record, faking a sprained ankle isn't the smartest thing to do. For whatever the reason," Astera stated. Dave raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked. Astera shrugged. "You can't fool an EMT," she said, with a small smile.

Dave turned his head slightly. "You playing with me?" he asked. "No. I really was an EMT, but…yea. I'm playing alittle," she said, with a wink before walking away.

Dave shut his door and walked up the steps. Astera wasn't as easy to swindle as the rest of the people on the street. He needed this revenge, he swore on his dead loved ones that he would get it. He need a big hit for Astera, but he needed to plan it carefully. He knew he couldn't get as close to Mike, unless he was close to her first.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby lifted her head at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Ria, could you be a dear and please get the door?" she asked, sweetly. Ria stopped serving the tea and walked over to the door.

Gabby smiled. "Wow. I wish my kids would act like her. She's not even my kid and she listens to me…" Gabby commented. Lynette looked over at Bree. "Wow, you got lucky to score a nice chef like her…" she said, with a smile.

Bree smiled gratefully. "Thank You," she replied. Susan smiled. "I think that is translation for 'let me borrow her for my restaurant'…" she stated.

Lynette shook her head. "No, not necessarily. I was just stating a… okay maybe I was," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Edie scoffed. "You need to learn how to bluff, Scavo. I've been doing it since I was twelve," she snapped.

"Twelve?!" Susan exclaimed. Lynette ignored Susan, and shot Edie a dirty look. "And where has that gotten you? Because I distinctly remember kicking you out five years ago. Do I need to remind you why?" Lynette retorted.

Edie rolled her eyes, and muttered a few words under her breath.

"Oh, hello. You must be Astera…I'm Ria. Bree's chef…"

The group looked up to see Ria bringing Astera into the room. Susan stood up and greeted Astera with a hug. "Astera, its been so long!" she said. Astera smiled slightly. "Yea, it has…"

Edie turned her gaze to the newcomer, Astera. She was pretty, Edie would give her that. She had a strong, in-shape built that challenged Edie's own. Edie narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't care whether she was married or not. She hated having an equal. She hated a challenge, unless she was sure she was going to win it.

She had seen a picture of Astera once when she was over Mike's, when Astera was twelve. From what she looked like at that age, Edie never expected Astera to turn out to be a threat. In fact, she never planned on actually meeting the girl anyway. Edie smiled to herself. Astera was merely a twenty one year old girl. Edie could handle this. Sometimes you had to be friends with the enemy, to make sure you wouldn't be overruled.

Edie stood up, and extended her hand to Astera. "Hi. I'm Edie Williams, so nice to meet you…" she said. Astera returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Wow, do you have an amazing figure…" Edie added. Susan raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was so un-Edie like.

Astera smiled slightly, before taking a seat in-between Gabby and Ria. "Oh, thank you. I have lifeguarding to thank…mostly…" she said, with a small shrug.

When Edie didn't receive the compliment on her own body that she was seeking in return, she felt her blood begin to boil.

"What do you think of my breasts?" Edie questioned. Lynette spat some of her tea back in her cup, and began coughing.

Astera had a feeling like she knew where Edie wanted this conversation to blow, and Astera **hated** girls like Edie. She kept her gaze on Edie's face. "Excuse me?" Astera questioned, with an uncomfortable smile.

"Too small…too big? I've been thinking about implants…" Edie said, with a somewhat cocky smile.

That's it. There was no way Astera was going to be friends with this woman now.

"I…think you should talk to your friends or your husband about that. I don't know you that well…" Astera said, looking down at her cup.

Bree cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. "So, Astera…how are you adjusting to the neighborhood?" she questioned. "I haven't really talked to anyone other than your husbands and my cousin…" Astera replied.

"Why didn't you swing by and…ask for sugar or something? I would come over if I wasn't so busy looking after my blind husband all the time…" Gabby said, rolling her eyes.

"Carlos is blind?" Ria piped up. Gabby responded with a stiff nod. "How long?" Ria questioned. Gabby wondered why Ria was so suddenly interested in Carlos. She better not be trying to steal him away.

"Six years, give or take…" Gabby replied. Ria nodded, thoughtfully.

"Asteram any man of interest on the street?" Lynette asked. Astera may have been older than her kids, but alittle bonding between them wouldn't hurt.

"What men? They are all either married or….gay…" Susan stated. "She could date Mike," Edie suggested. "Um…incest…" Astera stated. Edie looked away. "Oh…right…." She said, sheepishly.

"Yea, and we don't need another homewrecker on the street…" Bree muttered. Edie folded her arms across her chest. "I get the vibe that was directed at me…" she snapped.

Gabby leaned over so she could whisper to Ria and Astera. "Welcome to Wisteria Lane…" she said, with a sigh.

………

Later on that night, Astera sat in her kitchen watching the news. _Damn Economy_. It looked like she was going to be living with Mike longer than she expected. Not that she minded, Mike was an awesome cousin.

He apparently was out at some plumbing job and was going to be out until ten o'clock tonight. She looked at her watch and sighed. **8:10**

She sighed. The woman on the street seemed pretty cool and friendly. The only one she had previously known was Susan, when she and Mike were married and came to a family reunion. Edie seemed kind of annoying. She thought Edie was pretty, but she would never let Edie know that. Then Edie would just want to hang around her more, and fish for more compliments.

Astera was startled by the phone ringing. She looked down at the number and sighed, before picking it up. "Hello, Dave…" she said, trying not to sound too peeved.

"Ah, mind reader…" Dave said, with a small chuckle. "No, Caller I.D…" Astera said, bluntly. "Oh…right. Um, is Mike home yet?" Dave asked.

Astera rolled her eyes. Why did he keep asking about Mike so much. "Dave, do you have a crush on Mike or something? Because I remember you asking me after I came home from tea and I told you he wouldn't be home until ten," Astera said, smiling slightly.

"Sorry. I'm just….kind of nervous about playing Friday. Wanted to talk to Mike about practice…" Dave said. Astera shrugged. "Okay…I'll tell him you called," Astera said.

"Wait," Dave said, quickly. Astera rolled her eyes again, wishing he could see how annoyed she was. "I just want to…talk to you…" Dave said. Astera raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a wife?" she questioned.

She heard Dave laugh. "What?" she asked, peeved. "I never said it was going to be anything like that. I meant small talk…" Dave stated. Astera couldn't help but blush slightly. "Right," she said.

"So, how's it feel to have a good cousin like Mike? Bet he's never done anything dumb or anything has he?" Dave questioned. Astera made an amused face. _There he goes again!_ She smiled. She could have fun with this.

…..

"Ria! You coming down for dinner?" Bree called up the steps. "Yes, Mrs. Hodge. I will be right down…" Ria replied. She heard Bree laugh. "Please, call me Bree…" she said, before her footsteps faded away.

Ria turned to look in her mirror. She couldn't wait to handle it. She needed to get rid of this person _now._

Then it hit her. The Battle of The Bands.

She smiled. It was the perfect opportunity to take out the person. There would be too many people to figure out who exactly had committed the crime.

She gripped the sink tightly.

"Don't worry baby….I'm going to make sure they have a long painful death…" she whispered, before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Astera had finally found a job, or at least she thought of one. She could work as an EMT at the nearby hospital. She had forgotten that the name, but she remembered that her cousin had spent some time there when he was in a coma. She had been wanting to get over to apply, but she never had the time.

Lynette had offered her a job at their pizza parlor, but Astera told Lynette she would take it into consideration. She really liked the people of Wisteria Lane, well at least the better of them. She wasn't going to lie, but there was something weird about Bree's new chef, Ria.

It seemed as though Ria would listen intently to everything Gabby said about Carlos, and everything Lynette said about Tom. Then she would randomly burst out with a comment.

Today was the day that Astera was actually planning on heading over to the hospital, but to her amazingly wonderful luck…she was having car problems.

When Astera was growing up, most girls would ignore her because she was too into sports, martial arts, working out, and building. Cars was one of her weaknesses. She knew how to change a tire, but she never was a real grease monkey.

For Dave Williams, this was the perfect time to come to her rescue. He could tell that Astera didn't like him as much as he wanted her to or as much as he needed her to. Sure, he could just find out some way to become a 'brother' to Mike, but it seemed like Astera would make things easier.

If Astera really liked him, Mike would surely follow suite. Mike and Astera were pretty close, and that was a plus for Dave…but a minus for Mike. Dave knew his timing had to be perfect; after all he had been the one to give her car problems by switching her car battery with a dead one last night while Wisteria Lane slept.

He approached her to find her already under the hood and he smiled.

"Astera, is something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. Astera turned to face him. "Oh. Hi Dave. Pretty sure my car battery is dead…" Astera stated.

Dave raised an eyebrow. In a way, he liked the idea of Astera playing the 'hard-to-get' act. He could use a good chase. Plus, she knew more about cars than he thought. Most women on the street probably didn't even know where the battery was.

"Oh. Well…I'm sure Mike has an extra battery. You both drive pick-up trucks. How about I check the garage?" Dave asked.

"Uh…sure…" Astera said, waving her hand as if to dismiss him. Every time either her or Mike seemed to be having problems, Dave would always show up. This peeved her. She couldn't deny the fact that Dave was attractive, but he sure as hell wouldn't shut up about her cousin.

She still secretly thought he had some kind of crush on Mike.

Dave returned a few minutes later, carrying a box. "Found it…" Dave said, setting it down and taking the battery out. "Oh, thanks…" Astera said, removing the old one.

"You know how to replace it?" he questioned. "Um…I'm kind of embarrassed to say no but….no…" Astera stated.

Dave smiled and shrugged. Now he was getting somewhere.

"It's okay. You learn something new everyday. Besides, what kind of guy would say no to working on your engine?" Dave asked.

Astera looked away, not even bothering to comment on the dirty reference.

"Okay… let's get rid of this old one….here….come stand infront of me," Dave said, motioning her over.

Astera approached him cautiously, before stepping up to the grill of her car. She felt Dave stand behind her, his chest pressed against her back. He placed his hands ontop of hers, and she could feel his breath on her.

"Um Dave… is this necessary?" she asked. "Well, its easier if we see it from the same perspective. Plus, I can help you fix the car yourself," he stated. Astera nodded, in a way it did make sense. In a way it also gave her the gist that Dave wanted some…but he wasn't getting any.

"Okay…so we are going to take this hand here, and use it to plug this in here…" Dave said. He lifted her left hand and helped her attach the battery.

Aster wasn't sure, but to her it felt as though Dave was trying to flex all those muscles in his body. Was he trying to impress her?

"And that's it…" Dave said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Astera asked. Dave's hands slid up to her elbows. "We're done…" Dave said.

Astera turned her head back slightly, so she could look at him.

_Say it,_ Dave thought.

"Oh…thanks, Dave…." Astera stated.

"No Problem," Dave replied.

_Come on, say it…_ Dave thought.

"Guess I owe you one," she said. Dave smiled. _Atta girl…_

"Oh trust me, it was my pleasure…" he said.

There was the sound of a door or two shutting, and they looked to see Mike walking towards them, MJ at his side. Dave and Astera separated.

"What were you doing?" Mike asked. "Replacing my car battery…" Astera said, shutting her hood.

Mike chuckled. "Battery died? That sucks. Aren't we lucky to have a nice guy like Dave on the block to help?" he asked.

Astera forced a smile. "So lucky…"

"Well, I'll see you later. Edie will be home soon from visiting Mrs. McClusky and I'm very…anxious…to see how she is holding up…" Dave said, walking past Astera.

"Dave, you don't need to rush off. We can watch the game…Ast could make us all burgers…" Mike stated.

Astera forced another smile. "Sure…I'll watch MJ too while I'm at it…"

"Yay!" MJ exclaimed, hugging her leg.

"Well…I guess I could…" Dave said, with a shrug. "You've helped Astera, it's the least I can do…" Mike said, leading Dave inside.

"Oh, it was no problem…" Dave said, following him. "You're a cool guy, Dave. I really appreciate all you've done, and thank you so much for helping Astera adjust. I mean…I know she's twenty one….but…thanks…" Mike said.

There was a small laughter heard and they both looked out the window. Astera had fired up the grill and put the burgers on, but was also having a catch with MJ.

"Oh trust me….it's not a problem…" he replied.

His plan was working, his sweet revenge was coming

…….

Ria walked up to the Solis's house and knocked. She rested back, waiting patiently. A few seconds later the door opened, and a small slightly chubby girl stood there. "Hi, is your mommy or daddy home?" Ria asked.

The girl made a face, before slamming the door shut.

Ria raised an eyebrow, and the door opened again and Gabby stood there. "Hey!" Gabby said, with a smile.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you had any extra flour around…Bree is all out…" Ria said.

"Bree out of flour? Oh that's not good…yea sure…come in…" Gabby said, motioning her in.

Ria stepped inside and looked around. "I apologize for Juanita. She can be a pain in the butt…" Gabby said, with a small laugh.

Ria turned to see a man sitting in a lounge chair. _Carlos Solis in the flesh._

Gabby followed her gaze. "Oh this is Carlos….Carlos!" Gabby yelled. "Gabby I think I hear a new voice, who is that?" Carlos questioned.

"Ria is a new neighbor…you can go say hi…" Gabby said, walking into the kitchen. Ria slowly approached Carlos.

"Hi Carlos….My name is Ria Baker…" Ria said, shaking his hand.

"Carlos Solis, nice to meet you…." Carlos said.

_Oh yes, Carlos Solis. It IS nice to meet you too…_


	6. Chapter 6

"Somebody help! Someone help!"

Astera's eyes snapped open, as she sat up abruptly. She was breathing silently, her eyes shifting. She wasn't sure whether or not the sound she just heard was real or a nightmare.

It was then she heard a high pitched scream, and she knew that it was no dream. She threw the covers off of her and ran out of her room.

She had to avoid a near collision with Mike as they both met at the top of the steps. "So I wasn't imagining?" Astera questioned. Mike shook his head, before rushing down the steps.

They both rushed outside to see Gabby standing in the middle of the street. Her fingers were stressfully locked in her hair.

Astera and Mike exchanged looks, before running out to her.

"Gabby, what's wrong?!" Mike demanded.

"Someone was in the house…they…they…" Gabby paused and began to cry.

That's when Astera noticed a gash on Gabby's arm that was at least four inches long.

"Gabby, what the hell happened? Come…sit over here…" Astera said, leading Gabby to the curb.

Mike looked and saw Carlos on the doorstep. "Gabby! Gabby, where are you!?" he called. Gabby reached out and grabbed Mike.

"Please… don't tell Carlos that I got hurt. Just call the cops and tell them that someone broke in…" Gabby stated. Mike nodded, somewhat hesitant.

Astera looked up to see some of the neighbors on their porches, gasping.

_Yes…thank you so much for your help! _Astera thought.

She looked at Gabby's wound. "You don't need stitches, its just a good scrape. But I'll wrap it for you…be right back…" Astera said, running back to her house.

Gabby looked down to see her blood on her hands. She shivered, and she heard footsteps approach her.

"Gabby, oh my god…are you okay? What happened?" Susan questioned.

"I don't know…I was getting ready to go back to the bed from the bathroom and I saw someone in the room. They were just standing there…completely covered in black with a ski mask. They were watching Carlos sleep, a knife in their hand. I panicked, and screamed. I tried to hold them off, afraid they would go for the kids…then they cut me and went out the window.." Gabby said, clut6ching her wounded arm again.

"Well, we definitely know that something needs to be done…" Susan stated.

………………

"Well, I hope you are all thinking what I am…" Bree said, folding her arms.

Almost the whole street had gathered in her living room, to discuss the situation.

Astera was sitting next to a newly bandaged Gabby, Ria on Gabby's left. For some reason, Astera seemed to think that Ria had this eerie calmness to her.

"I'm thinking we should bring back the neighborhood watch…" Bree stated.

There was a murmur of agreement from almost everyone and Bree smiled. "Good…in that case…I'll pair you all up. I think its best if not in couples. There could be…distractions…also I think it should be a boy and a girl. Carlos, you just sit tight…you don't need to do this…" Bree said, nodding at him.

Carlos sat back, in slight disappointment.

Bree disappeared in the kitchen, to organize a list. Meanwhile, everyone broke into multiple conversations about the event.

Astera looked over at Ria. "Ria, you look so calm about this whole thing…" Astera stated. Ria shrugged. "Don't get me wrong…it is creepy. But I grew up in a neighborhood where this stuff happened all the time…" she replied, before looking at her nails.

Gabby sighed. "She's got a point…I'm such a wimp…" she said.

"No, you're not. Its scary as hell. Whether or not its happened before,"" Astera stated, shooting a glare at Ria.

Bree returned, placing the list on her table. "Alright…find your…pairing…" she stated:

**Bree/Katherine, Susan/Orson, Lynette/Dave, Gabby/Mike, Astera/Andrew, Ria/Tom, Edie/Porter**

"There weren't enough boys so I decided to pair Katherine and myself together," Bree said.

Astera looked around the room trying to figure out who Andrew was. She turned to look at Bree. "Who is Andrew?" she asked.

"Oh. Andrew is my son…he is out right now. Probably with his…lovely boyfriend…" Bree said, with a tight smile. Astera sighed. "And… I have shift tonight…" Astera stated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Astera…oh… I'll switch it off to someone else…" Bree said, looking around anxiously. Astera shook her head.

"No, its okay. I probably wasn't going to sleep anyway…I got it…" Astera replied. Bree looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"But…by yourself?" she asked. Astera shrugged. "It's no biggie…" she said, before walking away. She walked towards the door, and saw Mike standing and talking to Dave.

"Astera, you heading home?" Mike asked. "Actually, I start patrol duty tonight…but Andrew isn't here. So I'm just going to walk around…" Astera stated.

"Ast, I can't let you do that by yourself…" Mike said, shaking his head. "Hey, I'll take care of it for you buddy…" Dave said, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"But you've got Edie to look after…" Mike said. Dave shook his head. "Edie will be fine. _You_ on the other hand probably have about a hundred plumbing jobs to do tomorrow, plus you will need some energy for the Battle of the Bands on Friday. I was going to go over speeches for the hundredth time anyway…." Dave said, with a smile.

Mike sighed. "Dave, you're such a great guy. I mean…I really am in your debt. You've just been so great to both me and Ast…" Mike said, with a smile.

_Yes, you are…_Dave thought

"Oh, its not a problem…" Dave said, before following Astera out the door. Astera turned to face him, folding her arms. "I still stand by what I said. I think you have a crush on Mike. It's okay to admit it…" Astera said, with a shrug.

Dave smirked at her. "You're right…I confess…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious. It's like whenever you are around me…you ask about Mike. You think that I'm going to be friends with you if all you talk about is him? I mean…I love him to death, but still….do you know how weird it is?" Astera asked.

Dave let out a small laugh, before stepping towards her. "Well, I didn't know it would make you jealous…" he said.

"Jealous? I'm _not _jealous. It's just…confusing…" Astera pointed out. Dave sighed. "Well…its just me and you all alone outside in the middle of the night. Some people would call this romantic others….would call this a perfect time to talk. So, you want me to talk about something other than your cousin with you? I guess I'm going to need to get to know you first for us to find a perfect topic. So you tell me stuff about you, I'll tell you stuff about me…." Dave said, as they started to walk down the street.

"Okay, like how its probably going to be me saving both of us from whatever creeper is running around out there?" Astera played. "Wow. The first thing you say is completely against my manhood. That…wow. I'm sorry, but….that's just wrong. Do you do that to your cousin?" Dave questioned.

Astera paused to look at him, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. Your cousin is just a good friend of mine…." Dave said, with a small smile. "A good friend or a beloved crush?" Astera asked, rolling her eyes. She walked forward, while Dave continued to stand in place.

He smirked. If only she knew what he really wanted from Mike. Something way beyond a crush. A little something beyond deceit. Something big…like pain and revenge.

………….

Ria rushed outside, and hid behind the bushes in Bree's back yard. She used the excuse 'I need to get air' to get out of the house. She looked down at her now gloved hands, and picked up the knife from the spot where she hid it, in Bree's yard.

She looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide it. She hadn't touched it with her bare hands once, so there was no way it could be traced back to her.

She looked towards Susan's house and smiled to herself. She really needed to get rid of the evidence, and Susan's house seemed to be the best place for it.

She looked down the street to see Dave and Astera walking, laughing about something.

She narrowed her eyes at Astera as they drew closer. Once she was finished with the man she came to finish, she would make sure Astera got hers too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** I've gotten a few requests for Ria to have a man in the story. I've taken this into consideration. I've also gotten two or three asking for Astera and Dave to have more tension. I've taken this into consideration to. I'm always ready to listen 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astera pulled up to the entrance of the "White Horse" bar, and sighed. She really didn't want to be at the Battle of the Bands, but she had to be there to support her cousin. Also, she wanted to see how he sounded when he sang. It was funny that he was the lead singer.

She stepped out of her car, and walked up to the building. Once she had walked inside, she wondered how on earth she was going to find Mike out of the hundred people that were there.

She looked around, trying to find anyone that she knew. She sighed, before making her way towards the bar. She wouldn't get anything hard core, maybe just a beer or two.

After placing her order, she continued to look around, in search of her friends.

"Well, look who decided to show up…" a voice whispered in her ear. Astera rolled her eyes. "You know, its really rude…and creepy to sneak up on people like that…" Astera stated, as the bartender handed her a drink.

"How come you are all the way over here?" Dave questioned. "I was thirsty. Plus, I couldn't find anyone…not even my cousin…" Astera said, pointedly.

"You mean everyone that is over there?" Dave asked, nodding behind her. Astera turned to see all of her friends, and Mike standing around a circular table. "Oh…" she said, feeling idiotic.

"So, are you-"

"Oh! You're wearing a leather jacket!" Astera said, sounding excited. She stepped forward and ran her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. Dave raised his eyebrows, with an amused smile. To be perfectly honest, he didn't mind the touch at all.

Astera finally came to realization, and drew back. "Sorry. I just have this…thing for leather. It just mesmerizes me…" she said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hmm…okay. Well, we don't go on for another twenty minutes or so. Can I buy you a drink to pass the time?" Dave questioned.

"I'm actually trying not to get drunk. I'm going to need to be Mike's sober driver…" Astera said, shaking her head.

Dave stared at her for a few seconds. "How about a dance, then?" he asked. Astera turned to face him, unsure of how to respond. She didn't want to be rude and reject his offers too many times.

Dave set his drink down and stood up straight, extending his hand to her. Astera bit her lip, before placing her hand in his. He smirked, before winking at her. He had her now.

Astera continued to hold his hand as he led her to the area where people were dancing. She saw Bree and Ria dancing with Susan and a younger girl that Astera had guessed to be Susan's daughter. Next to Susan's daughter was a man that looked twice her age. A date maybe? But then Astera realized that the age difference between the two was probably close to the age gap between her and Dave, but Astera's and Dave was probably smaller.

Dave turned to face her, before pulling her body so it was against his. His hand snaked around her waist, and his other hand took hers. She cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, as they began to dance to the tango-like music. "Not that this isn't great, but…don't you have a wife that you could be dancing with?" Astera questioned. That's what it always seemed to come down to. Dave was married…unfortunately to her least favorite person on the street.

"Already did, but you weren't here…" Dave replied, before dipping her back and pulling her back up. She smiled. She was actually enjoying this. Besides, it was fun flirting with the husband of a woman she strongly disliked.

It was then that Dave's phone rang, and Dave sighed in disappointment. He let go of her hand, his other hand still around her waist. He looked at his phone, before sliding it back in his pocket. "Wasn't important…." He said, with what looked like a nervous smile.

"Screening your calls now, Dave?" a male voice asked. Astera turned to see a man with curly blonde hair standing a few feet from them. Dave slid his hand out from around her waist.

"Let me guess…you can explain everything…" he stated. Dave's expression fell slightly. "Dr. Heller…" Dave said. Dr. Heller turned his gaze to Astera, and gave her a somewhat look of disapproval. It was as if her white skirt and black tank top were to revealing for his taste, even though it really wasn't at all.

"A friend of Dave's?" he asked. Dave chuckled. "Astera is one of my neighbors. You would like her, doc. She's a hell of a tennis player…" Dave said.

Dr. Heller's face didn't even change, as he stared down at her hard. Dave cleared his throat. "Um…we can finish this later, right Astera?" Dave asked. Astera shrugged, before walking away.

Dr. Heller turned to Dave. "You moved back to Fairview. The one place you swore you would never go…." He stated. Dave sighed. "Look…I've changed. My wife is from here and she really wanted to come back and I said okay…" Dave said, with a small smile.

"Wife? And yet you seem to be very fond of…." Dr. Heller paused, his gaze on Astera. He watched as she jumped on one of the men, hugging him tightly. After she pulled away, Dr. Heller's eyes widened at the sight of the mans face. Mike Delfino.

He and Dave turned to look at each other at the exact same time. "You're in his band!? No. You were dancing with his cousin!?" Dr. Heller said, shocked. Dave shook his head.

"Doc, we've worked everything out. It's all okay now…." Dave stated. Dr. Heller shook his head. "No… I need to speak to them. Now, Dave…its not safe…or I will call the police…" Dr. Heller whispered.

Dave sighed. "Fine, but let's talk first…." He said, placing a hand on his back. He began to lead him towards the back of the stage, to where the storage rooms were. He knew what he had to do, even though he hated to do it.

……………

Mike smiled down at Astera. "Were you really just dancing with Dave?" he asked. "Yea, he was too shy to ask you…." Astera replied.

"Well, at least you weren't all over him…like Ria was with…Tom. She also has her eye on Carlos," Mike said, rolling his eyes. "Whore. Was she drunk?" Astera questioned.

"That…I don't know…" Mike said, with a shrug. He paused to look at his watch.

"Well, we've got five minutes till we go. I better head backstage, so we can gather…" Mike said, with a small smile. Astera could tell he was trying to hide how nervous he was.

Astera hugged him tightly. "You're going to do great…" she whispered. Mike pulled away. "Kiss on the cheek?" he asked, with a teasing face. Astera rolled her eyes, before kissing his cheek. Mike grinned. "Now, look at all the jealous guys…" he stated.

"In…cest…" Astera said, hitting his arm. Tom ran up to them, breathing heavily.

"I don't want to even ask…" Mike said, shaking his head. Tom glared at him slightly. "Nice one. Do you know where Dave is? We need to get up…like now…" Tom said, pointing towards the stage.

"I'll go find him…you get up there…" Astera said, patting Mike's shoulder. She turned and began to look around. Maybe he went to use the bathroom?

After getting a tip from the bartender, she headed towards the back of the stage. She pushed aside the curtain and saw Dave standing outside the bathroom door, breathing deeply.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're friend in there?" she asked. Dave jolted at the sound of her voice, and she could see that he was sweating. "Oh…um…yea, yea he is in there…" Dave lied.

There was no way in hell he could tell Astera that he had strangled his doctor to death in the storage room. He had lit the body of fire, to rid the room of evidence. Jackson had seen Dave come out of the storage room, and asked if it was the bathroom.

Dave pointed across the hall, and Jackson went in the bathroom. Dave had locked the door, since it locked on the outside. He couldn't risk it. He didn't know what Jackson saw.

"Well, do you need to play puppy guard with him? Because, you're up like…now…" Astera stated. Dave sighed, and closed his eyes. "Okay…" he said. Astera raised her eyebrows, before turning and walking away.

"Astera, wait…" Dave said. Astera turned to face him, her face full of somewhat annoyance. "Can…I have a hug?" he asked.

It seemed like such a childish question, and it was so awkward that he had asked it. But it was probably just for his nerves. She nodded, and he embraced her almost immediately.

"Geez Dave. You're acting like a man who was almost murdered," Astera stated. Dave squeezed her tighter. No, he was acting like a man who had just killed someone…because he just did.

Astera was the first to pull away, and she gave him a small smile before walking out. She made her way to the center, where all her friends were. She spotted Ria standing there, her arms folded.

Astera narrowed her eyes slightly. Why did Ria seem so calm every second? Astera followed her gaze and saw her looking at Carlos and Tom…again. Astera leaned down.

"You know how rude it is to lust after another man's husband?" she asked. Ria turned to face her, here eyes piercing through Astera's. "I could say the same for you…homewrecker…" Ria snapped.

Astera bit her lip to keep herself from saying something really bad. She wouldn't lose it…now here…not now.

"Besides…its not like Carlos would mind anyway. Have you taken a good long look at Gabby recently? She used to be a model…but now she's gained that ten extra pounds. Gee, that's a shame. You're right…you're cousin is pretty cute…maybe I'll catch him backstage…" Ria snapped.

Astera stepped forward, threateningly. Ria smirked. "Oh, look…your drummer is counting…show's gonna start….shhhh," Ria said, pressing a finger to her lips.

Astera turned away, and looked at Susan, who was now standing next to her. "Astera, isn't this great?" Susan questioned. Astera forced a smile. "Having the time of my life…" she stated.

It was then that Mike began to sing "Mustang Sally" and Astera had to keep herself from exploding with happiness. When she was younger and Mike would come over to baby-sit, they would play this song over and over again.

Astera began to sing and dance, along with the other housewives. The entire time she could feel Ria burning an imaginary hole in her face, but she didn't care.

It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see Edie. "Astera, is it just me….or are those flames?" Edie questioned, sounding panicked. Astera turned and her eyes widened. Behind Dave, flames began to ignite the curtain.

"Flames," Astera said, with a nod. "Oh my god, oh my god! Fire!" Edie yelled. Mike stopped singing, and turned around. He locked eyes with Astera, before rushing towards her through the crowd of people.

She had to fight her way to stand her ground, and he finally reached her. "Ast, get out of here…" he said. Susan grabbed his arm. "Jackson, is still in the bathroom!" Susan protested. Mike nodded.

"You two go, I'll get him…" Mike said, before disappearing. Astera grabbed Susan's hand, and they rushed towards the broken window. Susan climbed through with the help of Tom, who looked completely freaked.

Astera felt strong arms grab her, and she looked to see Dave. His eyes looked like they were full of some sort of odd look. He looked like he had just seen his worst nightmare come true, but at the same time his best dream come true.

"Dave…" Astera said. Dave lifted her up, and placed her on the ledge. "Get out, and get to a safe spot…" he said, calmly. Astera watched him for a second, before jumping off the ledge.

She turned to see Susan, and grabbed her arm. They made their way to the crowd, spotting almost all of their friends. Bree was standing with Orson, who appeared to have broken his nose.

Gabby was sitting with an older woman, and Carlos, who was clutching his head. Astera heard the sound of rushing feet and she turned to see Jackson. Susan embraced him, and cried slightly.

Dave appeared from behind Jackson, and Edie hugged him. "Jackson, did you see Mike?" Astera asked, suddenly panicked. Jackson turned to face her. "Mike? No…" he said. Dave turned to her.

"Mike is still inside?" he asked. Susan nodded. "He went looking for Jackson. Astera, I'm so sorry…" Susan stated. Astera looked at the ground, and Dave grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to get him," he said, before rushing off. Edie called after him in protest, but he was too far away to hear. Or maybe he was just ignoring her.

Astera felt a sudden presence behind her, and she turned to see Ria. "You made it out," Ria stated. Astera made a face. "You're point being….what?!" she snapped. Ria shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing people were generous enough to help you and not let you just…burn there. People are like that nowadays….but you should be grateful. Someone is obviously watching out for you…it's just…it's a shame that it wasn't me…." Ria said, before walking away.

Astera growled slightly. If Ria said one more thing to her….

"Astera, look!" Susan said, nudging Astera's shoulder.

Astera turned to see Dave emerging from the smoke, carrying Mike out of the burning building. Her eyes widened in relief, and she ducked under the caution tape. She rushed forward, ignoring the cops and fireman that tried to stop her.

"Mike!" she yelled, rushing to his side. The paramedic turned to face her. "You family?" he asked.

"Cousin…and I used to be an EMT…" Astera replied.

She could feel the tears stinging against her cheeks, but right now she didn't care how she looked. She wasn't going to let Mike die on her.

"Oh, in that case…could you help me ventilate?" he asked. Astera nodded, as she helped them lift the gurney into the ambulance.

Dave Williams turned away from the reporters that had surrounded him, and looked over at the ambulance. His satisfied smile disappeared as he saw the look on Astera's face. Something wasn't right about it.

He intended to cause pain for Mike Delfino, but not for Astera. Astera wasn't meant to get hurt. She was only a factor in his plan, not the whole solution. Dave hated it when women cried. It was something he didn't even want to see.

Dave began to push his way through the crowd, ignoring their questions and camera flashes. He had never been attached to someone like this before…wait, no he wasn't attached! But…he just couldn't stand the sight of her crying. His emotions were just too confusing for him to understand.

"Astera," Dave spoke up. Astera turned to face him and her amber brown eyes were nearly flooded with tears. It occurred to Dave that he couldn't just use her as a path to Mike…at least…no, he had to. That was her whole purpose. If he thought anymore about it, the plan would backfire and his revenge would fail.

Astera pulled her gaze away from his, and shut the ambulance door. Dave watched as the ambulance sped away. Dave looked down at the ground. He didn't think a simple fire would make him feel this much guilt….

……………………

Ria sat on the ground, watching as one of the paramedics examined Carlos. He was definitely going to the hospital. He was already strapped to the gurney, and the paramedic's were examining him.

Ria couldn't help but smile. She _loved _the sight of him and Gabby suffering, but it still wasn't good enough. The suffering wasn't strong enough, and she wanted to be the one causing it.

She stood up, and walked over to the paramedics. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked, in a fake sweet tone.

She wanted Carlos to get better, so he was in perfect health when she got him. Perfect health…meant more to torture…


	8. Chapter 8

Dave Williams walked though the hospital, trying to look for Mike Delfino's room. He couldn't believe that seven people had died, and it was all because of him. He never intended to kill anyone in the fire. He just wanted to get rid of Dr. Heller's body, so that when the police found his body, there would be no prints to prove that Dr. Heller had died of strangulation at the hands of Dave Williams.

Dave had eventually found the right hallway. He already talked to two detectives, and the whole time had to avoid mixing up his words. He didn't need the detectives knowing what he had done. He would go to prison, and he refused to go there.

He had moved to Wisteria Lane to finish business, and that's exactly what he planned on doing. But as Dave stood in the doorframe of Mike's room, he saw Astera talking to Mike, her back to Dave, Dave had never felt more guilt in his life. Which was completely surprising. How was he going to carry out his revenge if he was guilty and he hadn't even really begun it yet?

"Dave!" came the happy voice of Mike.

Astera turned around and looked at Dave briefly, before looking back at her cousin. "You sure you're okay to have more visitors?" she asked, sounding concerned. Mike smiled. "You know, you are going to be a great mom one day. I'm a good seventeen years older than you and I still feel like you're the boss…" Mike joked.

Astera smiled slightly. "You've been out of it for three days, I just want to make sure you're okay…" she said. Mike nodded. "It's just Dave. The guy saved my life…" Mike stated. Astera shrugged and stood up.

"That's true…I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you some more water. Then I'm going to check up on Orson and Carlos," Astera stated. She grabbed Mike's cup off of his nightstand, and headed out the door.

She brushed by Dave, not even saying a word. Dave looked after her. She couldn't possibly have known that he had started the fire, could she? She wasn't even near him when he did, but Dave couldn't help but feel that vibe.

Dave turned to look back at Mike. "How have you been doing buddy?" Dave asked. Mike shrugged. "You know, I've had better days. But I'm alive and walking so I really shouldn't complain…" Mike stated. Dave nodded, and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Are those whiskers I see, Dave? You look like your falling apart…" Mike stated.

_Yes Mike. I started falling apart three years ago thanks to you!_

"I just…its been hard. Three of my buddies are in the hospital. I don't really care about my appearance right now…but it looks like Astera has gotten you pretty taken care of," Dave stated.

Mike smiled slightly. "I'd be lost without her,"

_I bet you would be, _Dave thought.

"Her and…nah…I couldn't say…" Mike said, shaking his head. "Ah, a girlfriend? I always thought you would get back together with Susan…" Dave said. Mike shook his head. "No, that's over… I've been seeing someone new. Sorry man, but its still kind of new…so…" Mike said, slightly embarrassed.

This was perfect for Dave. Mike had a new relationship, and eventually when Dave figured out who Mike was in a relationship with…Dave would handle it. He wanted Mike to suffer like no other. Then it occurred to him that maybe Astera knew who the new woman in Mike's life was. Maybe Astera would tell him.

Dave cleared his throat. "So, Astera seems pretty out of it lately…" Dave stated. Mike nodded in agreement. "Yea…I don't know what her deal is…" Mike said, with a sigh. Dave seated himself down in the chair next to Mike's bed.

"She say much lately?" Dave inquired. "About what? You?" Mike asked. Dave couldn't tell whether Mike was joking or not, but when Mike smiled Dave realized he was.

"She hasn't said much at all. She just keeps asking me if there is anything that I need…" Mike said, looking down at his blanketed feet.

At that moment, Astera re-entered the room. She looked exhausted, as if she had been up for all 72 hours Mike had been at the hospital. She set Mike's now filled cup on the small table to Mike's right.

Mike smiled up at her, and she weakly returned it. It was then that Astera turned to face Dave, and for the first time she actually looked at him directly.

"Dave, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, motioning for him to go outside the room. Dave stood up, and gave Mike a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I will see you around, buddy…" Dave said. Mike returned the smile, before taking a sip of his water.

Dave followed Astera outside of Mike's room. They walked into the small waiting room, and closed the door. Dave turned and saw Astera still looking out the glass door and into the hallway. She slowly turned around to face him.

"Look, there is something I need to talk to you about…but I'm not exactly sure how this is going to sound…" Astera said, looking at the ground.

_Oh God, she knows…_

Astera turned to look at him. "You know…I've been thinking…if Mike had died in that fire, then I would have lost everyone close to me. You know, since Mike is all I got left…" Astera stated.

Dave began to listen intently. Maybe she didn't know what he had done, but he had a feeling this conversation was about to turn in his favor.

"You saved Mike…you saved what's left of my family…and I owe you my life and everything in it…" Astera finished.

What Astera just said was exactly what Dave wanted to hear. Because now that she had said those words, it was as if she just trapped herself into his mind.

Dave put on a small smile. "Astera…it was nothing…" Dave said. Astera shook her head. "No, it really was…Dave…" she said, approaching him. Dave continued to watch her as she stopped a few inches away from him. She looked at him, before hugging him tightly.

Dave was shocked for a second, before he returned the hug. "You're a great friend, Dave…" Astera said. Dave smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. For now, he was only a great friend. But eventually he would make sure he was something more.

The closer he got to Astera, the closer he got to Mike, and the closer he got to destroying Mike. Dave held her even tighter. "You can always call me…" he said. Over Astera's shoulders he saw the two detectives walking around. They were probably going to talk to more victims from the fire.

It was then Dave realized he needed to pick up his pace. He needed to get closer to Astera, and closer to Mike…and he had to do it now.

…………………

Ria was sitting outside of Orson's room. Bree was in the room with Orson, but Ria figured that she would give them some time alone. Orson wasn't really of a concern for her. Not in the least.

In fact, Orson really annoyed her. She was actually glad that he broke his nose, maybe that would mean less talking for him.

Ria stood up. She was bored of just sitting in a chair. Besides, she had heard that Carlos Solis was also in the hospital, and she was dying to see how he was coming along. She began to walk down the hallway.

She saw Dave Williams in the waiting room talking to Astera. Ria sneered. She really didn't like Astera either. It also made her sick to see Astera and Dave randomly flirting all the time. Whether it be Astera passing by Dave's lawn for a morning jog, Dave coming over to watch the game at Mike's house, or just the two of them talking…it made Ria sick. Not only because Dave was married, but because she hated the two of them apart…and she hated the two of them together even more.

Ria had eventually found Carlos's room, after asking several nurses for help. She walked in the room to see Gabby sitting in a chair looking nervous.

"He sleeping?" Ria whispered. Gabby nodded in reply.

"So, how is he doing?" Ria questioned. "Well, the doctors say that…he…will probably get his sight back…and the first thing he is going to see is that I gained ten pounds…" Gabby whined.

Ria froze.

"Carlos is getting his sight back?" Ria asked. Gabby nodded.

"Oh, that's….great…" Ria lied. Before Gabby could reply, Ria spoke up.

"I have to go now…" she said. Ria stood up, and raced out of the room. She looked around, trying to find a public bathroom. She rushed through the hallways, nearly knocking over a disheveled Susan Mayer, and a gleeful Katherine Mayfair.

Ria felt herself run into someone, and she turned back to see Astera and Dave. Astera looked at Ria with a shocked expression. Ria didn't even bother to apologize. She would never to Astera anyway.

Ria turned away and heard Astera mutter something along the lines of 'lunatic' and Dave chuckled.

Ria rushed into the bathroom, and bolted for the sink. She clutched the rim of it firmly, and exhaled deeply.

Carlos Solis was getting his sight back…this was bad.

If Carlos got his sight back, it would be even harder for Ria to kill him. He would see her, and in the chance he actually got away, he could tell the police who she was and what she tried to do.

Ria inhaled. "It's okay…we weren't planning on him being blind anyway…that was just an extra bonus…" she muttered. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. She didn't care how bad her appearance looked. It was as if it were a mirror of her soul anyway.

Blind or not, Carlos was going to pay for what he did to her family. No, he would not get away clean. She took an oath to destroy the life of Carlos Solis, and that's what she was going to do. She would take down the whole Solis family if need be!

She smiled. After she was finished with the Solis's, Astera was a like a bonus. Ria's mother always said…you deserve a treat after a hard day's work.

Getting Astera off the face of the planet would surely by a treat.


	9. Chapter 9

"Astera, really…I'm fine. I can walk!" Mike protested, from his spot on the wheelchair. Astera smiled slightly. She secretly enjoyed torturing him like this. It was fun to watch, and plus he made it way too easy.

"I know, I just enjoy making you look like an idiot…" she replied.

Once they reached the hospital doors, Mike stood up. "This is great, now I can finally get back to work…" Mike said, stretching.

Astera pushed the wheelchair to the side. "Yea, lucky you… meanwhile, I have a date tonight…" Astera said, with a wink.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Who on earth would want to date you?" he joked. Astera stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Mike laughed as they walked towards her car. "So…do I know him?" Mike asked.

………………

Mike opened the door at the sound of the doorbell to see Dave Williams standing there. Dave was clean shaven and was smiling. Somebody was in a much better mood than they were a few days ago.

"Hey Dave, how's it going?" Mike asked. "Oh, I was just seeing how you were coming along. Wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have a few beers…" Dave stated.

"Oh, well that's really nice of you Dave…thanks. Maybe I will stop by later, but first I want to talk to Astera's date. I guess I am too much of a protective cousin," Mike said, with a laugh.

Dave felt his smile fade slightly. "Astera has a date?" he questioned.

Mike nodded. "Yea, with my doctor from the hospital. Apparently he couldn't ask her out on a date until after I was discharged. Stephen Fields is his name, and he's a great guy. Just graduated from Medical School three years ago…" Mike said.

He motioned for Dave to come inside.

Dave walked in and saw Astera sitting on the steps that led upstairs. She was wearing a short red dress, and her blonde hair was in loose waves.

"Wow," Dave commented. Astera stood up. "I guess that was supposed to be a compliment so…thanks…" Astera said, with a small smile. She did those smiles a lot.

There was the sound of the doorbell ringing, and Mike walked away to answer it. Dave continued to stare at her for a minute, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"So, I hear you have a date with Mike's doctor…" Dave said.

"Yea, well…we had a few cups of coffee. This is the first real date," Astera responded.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and Dave turned to see Mike and Stephen. Stephen was a pretty built doctor. He had blue and blonde hair, just like Dave. Dave watched as Stephen greeted Astera with a peck on the cheek. Astera gave Mike a hug goodbye, before walking away with Stephen.

Dave bit his lip slightly in anger. He was getting jealous, and he knew it. He knew that he had no reason to be. He was married, which was a big disadvantage at winning Astera's heart.

Also, why would he need to be jealous anyway? Her whole purpose was so that he could get closer to Mike, not so he would share a relationship with her.

Mike turned to face Dave. "You know what Dave, you're already here. I've got some beers in the basement…just have a seat and I'll be back…" Mike said, walking away.

Dave slowly sat down in the chair at the table. He squared his jaw, and stared hard at the door. This might have been more complicated than he percepted.

………………………

Ria stood in the kitchen with Bree. She was perfectly cutting bread, into little shapes.

Bree looked over to see various shapes, such as hearts and stars.

"Ria, that's a very cute idea for the Children's Sunday Picnic…." Bree said, with a nod of approval. Ria continued to stare at her hands, while she slowly cut the bread.

"I'm used to…cutting things in all kinds of shapes," Ria stated. Bree raised her eyebrows. There were times when Ria was alittle odd, but all Bree really cared about was her cooking, which was spectacular.

She didn't want to chase Ria away just because Ria was different. She had to keep Ria to help support her business. Orson was not really much of a help anymore, and Bree didn't want him near the food with a broken nose anyway.

It may have been bandaged up, but it could still makes this messy. If he snored loud enough with a broken nose, he sure as hell would annoy her while talking with a broken nose in the kitchen constantly 24/7.

"Oh…you carve things as a child?" Bree inquired. Ria's eyes were still focused on the knife. "I've been around carving all my life. It all started with my brothers murder when I was seven. My brother was fifteen and had gotten in trouble with the local gang. It was a mess, and I saw almost the whole thing happen…" Ria stated.

Bree felt a shiver go up her spine. Maybe that's why Ria was always so calm around violence. She had pretty much seen the worst of the worst. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Ria.

"Oh Ria…I'm terribly sorry," Bree stated. Ria shrugged. "I was five so…I don't really remember much…." She said.

Bree turned back to icing her cake.

"But I have the feeling that living on this street and…taking care of all these people will make things all better. I will surely be at peace again…" Ria said.

Bree smiled over at her. "And by taking care of people you mean helping out the older folks?" she asked.

Ria finally turned her gaze so it met Bree's. "Taking care of a good handful of the people," Ria replied. Bree pressed her lips into a tight line, before finishing off her cake.

Yea, Ria was in deed different.

……………………………………

Dave sat in his living room, reading a magazine. Edie was sitting in a chair across from him, turned so she could watch the TV. Dave heard the sound of brakes, and he looked up. He leaned back slightly, and peered through the blinds.

Dave saw the doctor walk Astera up to the door, and they talked for a few seconds. Dave saw them share a soft kiss on the porch, before Astera went inside.

Dave felt as if his insides were on fire. He was loosing it, again. He knew he should take his pills to settle the matter, but he wanted to handle it another way. He stood up.

"Hun, I'm going to run to the auto store…I need to get more... tools…" Dave stated. "But its eight at night," Edie stated. Dave smiled at her, before kissing the top of her head.

"I'll be back soon," he said. He walked outside, just in time to see the doctor getting in his car.

Dave scoffed, before climbing inside his car. He waited until the doctors car began to drive away, before he backed out of the driveway.

For about ten minutes, he maintained a safe distance. He made sure he was wearing his black protective gloves. He was going to handle this his way. He waited until they started to cross the bridge, and Dave smiled.

He sped up, and went into the other lane. He drove up so he passed the doctor, before cutting back infront of him. He waited, and a few seconds later he felt the impact of the doctors car rearing his.

Dave smiled, before putting on his flashers and climbing out of the car. He saw Stephen climb out, and throw his arms in the air. "What do you think you were doing man? Hey wait…weren't you over at Astera and Mike's?" Stephen questioned.

Dave stopped right infront of the doctor. "Oh yes, that was me…" he stated.

"So what's your problem man?" Stephen asked, folding his arms.

"You," Dave replied. He stepped forward, and seized Stephen at the neck. He began to choke him, and Stephen began to gasp for breath.

"Everything was going fine until you came along. Now if Astera finds interest in you…there is no way she will pay attention to me. You can't just expect to come onto the street and steal what other men want," Dave spat.

He could see the color draining from Stephen's face, as he struggled to speak.

"I may be married…but there is one thing I want more than anything…and you are standing in my way of getting it…." Dave hissed.

"I didn't sleep with her," Stephen croaked. Dave slammed Stephen against the wall of the bridge.

"I wasn't asking if you did! I was…." Dave paused in thought.

He continued to keep his strong hold on the doctor's throat, while he stared into space. Maybe that was it. Yes, it hit him now. The way to get closer to a woman was through her heart.

If he got close to Astera's heart, he could get close to her herself. Getting closer to her meant she would tell him anything he wanted to hear about Mike including his weakness. Then he could always be acting like buddies with Mike, before striking him at the point where Mike was most vulnerable.

Dave chuckled. He knew now what he had to do.

"I'm going to make Astera want me. I'm going to make her want me so bad that it tears her up inside…I'm going to make her love me," Dave said.

He noticed Stephen wasn't struggling anymore, and he looked down. He slapped Stephen across the face, to see if he moved. When he didn't, Dave took a good hold of his arm, before breaking it.

When Stephen didn't respond, Dave knew he had to be dead. With one swift sweep, Stephen's body fell off of the bridge and into the racing water.

Dave closed his eyes and inhaled his victory.

Who knew that the path to a victorious revenge would feel so wonderful…


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to win, I always do!" Astera exclaimed. "I don't think so. You may be younger than me but I'm stronger and bigger than you!" Mike retorted, with a small laugh.

They had been wrestling around on the floor for the past thirty minutes. They were given inspiration from a football game. Al Harris from the Green Bay Packers had sacked Mike's hero and favorite football player, Peyton Manning.

Astera couldn't help but laugh at the priceless look on Mike's face. This caused Mike to tackle her, and so they had been for the past thirty minutes.

They were too into their little match to notice Katherine Mayfair open the door, and she watched as the two of them rolled by. Katherine raised an eyebrow, before clearing her throat. Mike and Astera looked up. Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't you two a funny pair…I don't even think I'm going to ask," Katherine said, shaking her head. Astera and Mike exchanged looks, before releasing their hold on each other. They stood up simultaneously.

"I was just stopping by to see how you we're doing over here…" Katherine said, with a soft smile.

Astera followed Katherine's gaze and saw that she was smiling at Mike. Astera rolled her eyes. "I think its cute that you two are dating. I don't know why you don't just be out and open about it," Astera stated.

Katherine gave her a knowing look, and Astera came to realization. "Oh…Susan…right…" Astera trailed.

"Katherine and I are having dinner here tonight…" Mike said, looking at Astera. Astera nodded, with a mischievous smile. "Okay…I get it. Maybe I can crash at Gabby's or something…" she said.

Katherine and Mike blushed slightly. "I didn't say you had to leave…" Mike stated, pointedly. Astera shook her head. "Oh trust me, you wouldn't need to anyway…" she joked, before walking away.

………………………….

Astera had been walking the streets for a good forty five minutes. It wasn't that she went to every house on the street…it was just that everyone seemed to want to talk to her.

Susan had Jackson over, and Astera didn't want to invade their privacy. Then Susan went on this rant about how Astera should spend some more time with Susan's daughter, Julie when Julie came back from college.

Gabby didn't have any more rooms available, since her two daughters each had their own room. Gabby offered Astera the guest room bed, but when Gabby's one daughter Juanita gave Astera an evil glare Astera suddenly realized she wouldn't feel safe sleeping there. Gabby had begun talking to her about how her and Astera should one day fly to New York and be modeling buddies.

Lynette was dealing with her own problems with her older boys. Astera didn't even ask the question, because as soon as she went up to the door she heard Lynette screaming at the boys. Astera needed her sleep, after all. So instead of asking Lynette for a place to stay, she began to talk to Lynette about maybe working part-time at the pizza parlor when she wasn't working as an EMT whenever the hospital hired her.

Astera walked up to Bree's house. Bree was probably her last hope. She knocked on the door and saw Ria there. Ria crossed her arms, before her eyes overlooked Astera.

"Can I help you?" Ria asked, in a mocking tone. Astera bit her lip to refrain herself from saying something stupid. She had completely forgotten about Ria living with Bree.

"Is Bree home?" Astera questioned. "Why?" Ria retorted. Astera blinked in surprise. "Because…I need to ask her something…" Astera replied. Ria yawned, before leaning against the doorframe. "She might be…" Ria retorted.

Astera scoffed. "You know what, never mind…" Astera said, before turning away. Ria smirked after her. "You want me to tell her you stopped by? Not saying I will but…you know…" Ria questioned.

Astera ignored Ria's question and continued to walk up the street. There was one more place she could try, and that was Edie's house.

Astera would much rather deal with Edie than with Ria. Ria was completely intolerable, Edie not so much. Astera walked up to the house, and sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to ask Edie for help, but then again…Ria was just as bad, if not worse.

Astera knocked on the door, and a minute or so later Dave answered it.

"Astera, hi. I haven't seen you in about a week. How's it going?" he asked.

"Its….going. Is Edie home?" Astera questioned. Dave showed her an amused smile, as if the thought of Astera wanting to talk to Edie was amusing. "She's out of town. She is visiting her son, Travers…" he said.

"Oh, I…didn't know she had a son…" Astera said. "Yea, he's about sixteen now…" Dave replied.

"Hmm…" Astera said, looking away. "You need something?" Dave asked.

"Well its just that…Mike has a…guest over tonight. I wanted to give them their privacy and I was wondering if I could crash on the floor or something…" Astera said, somewhat awkwardly.

Dave smiled. He realized that this could be the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. If it was just him and Astera alone, for a whole night…he could most certainly learn a lot. He just needed to figure out a way to get it out of her. Tonight could be the perfect opportunity to put his plan in motion.

"You can sleep here…but it doesn't have to be on the floor," Dave replied.

"Oh….thank you. I'll just head home and do a few things and I'll be back…" Astera said. She gave Dave a thankful smile, before walking away.

Dave smirked wickedly after her, before closing the door.

……………………………..

Ria picked up the phone and began to dial the Solis's number. She began to tap her fingers against the kitchen counter, waiting for someone to pick up. She was getting rather agitated that she hadn't gotten anywhere with her plan yet.

Eventually Gabby answered the phone. "Hi Gabby, its Ria. Uh… I was just wondering how Carlos was doing…" Ria stated.

Gabby explained to Ria that Carlos had to wear bandages over his eyes for a few days, and Gabby complained that she couldn't go shopping because she had to keep Carlos under constant watch.

Ria had to keep herself contained. This was the best news she could possibly hear.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about I watch Carlos for you for a couple of hours…. Maybe a whole day. You go ahead and go shopping…" Ria stated.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm positive. Anything for a friend….okay, I'll see you in two days. Bye…" Ria said, before hanging up.

She smiled down at the phone. She was now going to destroy the life of Gabby and Carlos Solis, who had caused her to loose hers. She hung the phone back up, and headed towards her room.

She had a plan to work out.

……………………………..

Dave opened the door to see Astera standing there. "That was quick," he said, motioning for her to move inside. "Just had to brush my teeth and stuff…" Astera said. Dave ushered for her to sit on the couch, before he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry if this place looks really…unkempt. I tend to get alittle lazy when Edie's not home," Dave stated. "Dave, the place is basically sparkling clean. What are you talking about? You want to see lazy? Take a good look at Mike's room…" Astera commented.

Dave chuckled. "You know, I'm glad you're here. Its good to have some company…" Dave replied. Astera nodded in agreement. "Thank you, again…." She said, with a small smile.

"Oh, its no problem. Anything to get Mike and Susan, the woman he loves so much back together again…" Dave trailed. Astera raised an eyebrow. "Mike and Susan? W…Why would you think that Mike and Susan would be on a date? They are divorced…" Astera commented.

"Oh…so he's not dating…Susan?" Dave played. It was a pointless question, but Dave thought maybe it would get him an answer.

"No, its not Susan…" Astera responded, before looking away.

When Astera didn't reply with a name, Dave realized it would be a lot harder than he thought. He realized Astera wasn't just going to shout out the name, no matter what. He decided it would be best to capture her at a weak moment, and he knew just what that was.

"So…how'd your date go with that doctor, Stephen, last week?" Dave asked.

Astera turned to face him. She opened her mouth, as if to reply but something made her stop. She slouched down on the couch and let out a small whine.

_Bingo, buzz kill._

"Oh dear…looks like someone needs to talk…and a drink…" Dave said, standing up and walking towards the bar.

A few hours later, Astera was just about completely wasted. Dave had convinced her to drink three glasses of vodka. Dave had also done alittle trickery of his own.

Everytime he would fill Astera's glass with vodka, he would fill his own with water. He added olives to make it even more believable. Dave needed to remain sober, so he could think straight and make sure to ask the right questions. He needed a clear head so he could remember the answers as well.

Astera turned to look at him, confused. "How are you not….whee! this is the top of my fourth and I'm sooo tempted to run around the house in circles for no apparent reason. You know what they say four tequila…floor!" she said, before taking a sip of her drink.

She turned to look at Dave and shoved his shoulder playfully. "You really know how to hold your alcohol…" she said.

"Aw, I'm getting there…I'm just not showing it yet. A man never likes to get drunk infront of a beautiful lady. It makes him look less…manly…" Dave said.

Astera giggled, before placing a hand on his chest. "Look at you, naughty boy. Telling other girls that they are beautiful when your married. Ha! But don't worry…I know that you're a man. I can tell…" Astera said, her eyes overlooking him.

Oh yea, Astera was pretty much gone. She was not acting like herself at all. His plan was working to perfection.

Astera paused, and took her hand off of Dave. "But its like…Stephen just…disappeared. He won't answer his phone or anything…" Astera stated.

She looked over at Dave, before sliding closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Dave smirked. This was going in the exact direction he wanted it to. Now everything seemed so easy. Plus…it looked like he might get a bonus out of the night.

Dave placed his arm around her shoulders. Now he was getting somewhere.

"I mean…I thought we were going to have something special…like the kind of relationship that Mike and Katherine have now…" Astera blurted.

Dave smirk grew to a smile. So it was Katherine that Mike was dating. Astera was now proving to be very useful. She was beginning to tell him anything that he wanted to know.

_Good girl,_ Dave thought.

"Maybe it was because I'm a bad kisser…" Astera stated.

Dave looked down at her. "I'm pretty sure that's not the case…" Dave replied. "How would you know? You've never kissed me before…" Astera retorted.

But Dave wanted to.

"That's true…but still…I don't think that's why…" Dave trailed. The reason was because Stephen fields was dead, but Astera would never know that…ever.

Or at least know that Dave was the killer.

Astera brought her gaze to meet his. "You know what? Would you do something for me? She asked.

"What's that?" Dave questioned.

"Will you tell me…if I'm a bad kisser?" Astera questioned. Dave looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to kiss you?" Dave asked. Yep, she was hopelessly drunk. This was not her at all…and Dave kind of liked it…a lot.

Whether it was really the alcohol talking or her as herself, Dave didn't mind. He wanted to get closer to Astera to get closer to Mike and a kiss would surely do it. It was also a good thing that Astera was attractive, or else he'd have to figure out something else.

"Well, you're married so I would understand if you-"

Dave cut Astera off by leaning in and kissing her softly. He pulled her closer, making sure to deepen the kiss…but not too deep. He pulled away after a few seconds, knowing he was leaving her wanting more.

He watched as her eyes opened slowly. "Not bad at all," Dave stated, truthfully.

Astera stared at him for a few seconds. "Oh…my…god," she said. Dave gave her a confused look. Maybe this wasn't going to be the reaction he wanted. Maybe this was a bad reaction.

"Dave Williams, I so have the hots for you right now…" Astera stated.

Okay, that was a good thing for Dave,

Normally, Astera would not have acted like this in any way, shape, or form. Astera would never want to get with a married man. Astera would never give away her family secrets. Astera would never ask a married man to kiss her.

But these things happened, because Astera had been tricked into being someone she was not. She had been tricked into consuming alcohol.

But the thing that Astera was about to do, was something she wouldn't do with any guy. Single or Not. First Date or Fifth date.

As Astera threw herself at Dave Williams, kissing him passionately, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

She had no idea that when she woke up, she would be completely freaked. She had no idea that Dave Williams was going to destroy the life of her favorite cousin.

**To those who wanted Astera and Dave to hook up, you got your wish. This may or may not be the only time either =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not one of my greatest =[ The point of this chapter is to understand Astera's morals, and for Ria to show a small bit of her dislike for Astera in public. Next chapter should be better/ funnier. **

It was a peaceful morning on Wisteria Lane. It was a morning where the robins and blue jays chirped joyfully as they sat in Bree Hodge's tree, as if they were admiring her beautiful flowers. But for some, it would be anything but a beautiful morning.

As Astera Hart stirred to wake from her late night slumber, which she would not remember when she opened her eyes, she let out a small groan. The first thing she did remember was that today her and Mike were supposed to go to the Farmers Market to get more apples and banana's.

She rolled over on her back, before opening her eyes. It took a minute for her to take in her surroundings. Normally she was used to seeing her picture of Brett Favre on the wall across from her bed. But today she didn't see it.

Her first thoughts was that it was Mike playing some kind of joke on her, but Astera realized that something else was wrong. She looked around. She wasn't even in her bedroom, unless Mike had redecorated everything while she slept.

She turned to her right and looked out the window. Since when was Susan's house so far away from her and Mike's? She looked down. She wasn't even in her bed. It was then she felt a sudden awkwardness as she laid there.

She slowly lifted up the covers and let out a small cry. She was completely naked. She drew the covers closer to her. She began to panic slightly. She didn't know how she wound up naked in the first place. She paused in thought, trying to remember what had happened last night. As she tried, all she got was an even bigger headache.

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and she leaned forward slightly so she could peer out the door. The footsteps began to draw closer, and Astera desperately tired to think of who it could possibly be.

It was then that Dave Williams appeared at the doorway, wearing a gray bathrobe and matching pajama pants. He smiled at her. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up…" he said.

It was then it hit Astera. She remembered asking Dave to spend the night at his and Edie's house, she now remembered Edie wasn't home. She remembered her and Dave talking about Mike, and then about Astera's date with Stephen.

Astera felt as if something inside of her died. She felt so dirty and traumatized.

_Oh God…Please tell me that this didn't happen…_ Astera thought, although by her current position, she knew that it did.

She looked up at Dave, slightly frightened.

Dave knew she was confused, and maybe even alittle scared. But that was okay. If he told her _his_ own version of events as to what happened, she'd believe that it was her decision for the two of them to sleep together.

"What's wrong, Astera?" Dave asked.

Astera let out a small scoff. "What's wrong? I'm lying naked in your bed. I'm extremely sore in pretty much every part of my body…and my head hurts!" Astera snapped.

Dave shrugged. "Well, that's what normally happens after two people had sex," he replied. Astera blinked in shock. "What? You mean…me and you…actually…" she trailed off.

Dave nodded once.

"W…what happened? Why?" Astera asked. She didn't know what to ask at this point.

Dave sighed. He was going to twist the truth just a little.

"Well, you see Astera….you and I got into a very…personal conversation. We started to talk about Mike's new relationship with Katherine…about my childhood issues. Then you suggested we drink off our sorrows. So we kept drinking, and you told me about your date with Stephen. You told me that you and I shared something special because we've both had to deal with bad childhood experiences. Then….you kissed me…." Dave paused.

Astera was staring up at him, blankly.

"I mean, we both were pretty wasted so I don't know if you really meant it or not. Then you basically jumped into my lap. You told me how much of a thrill it would be to get with a married man, and how we should flaunt it infront of Mike so Mike can see that you can take care of yourself. We got pretty intimate, and made our way up here…" Dave said, looking around.

"If we were both wasted, why do you remember things and I don't?" Astera questioned. Dave forced a chuckle. "Well, its not hard to forget comments like…. 'Ride me home, Cowboy' or 'I bet it'd be rougher if we do it on the floor'…." Dave said.

Astera let out a small whine, and covered her face with her hands, as she laid back down on the bed. "And…when I mentioned Mike's new relationship with Katherine…how…gone was I?" Astera asked.

"You didn't have one drink before you told me that…" Dave lied. Astera took her hands off her face, and looked at him. "What?" she asked, shocked.

"You told me that I had earned your trust, and you thought you could tell me anything now. You told me that from now on…we should share secrets about each other. About me…about you…about Edie…about Mike…" Dave said, walking towards the bed.

Astera couldn't believe it. How could she have just spilled her guts out so easily?

"We really do share something, Astera. Especially now that we've slept together, and those special feelings last forever…" Dave said, with a small smirk. He needed to sound as poetic, and believable as possible. It was the only way for Astera to fall in love with him. He needed her to believe everything he said.

"Oh….my God…" Astera said, looking away.

"I know, pretty powerful-"

"I slept with a married man…" Astera stated.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Yea, and as I was say-"

"Oh my god! I'm a home wrecker!" Astera said, with a slightly frightened voice.

Dave slightly began to panic. This wasn't making them get closer, and he could have sworn that he felt it working last night.

"Astera…" Dave said, reaching out to her. "No! Don't you touch me! Get back….back!" Astera snapped. Dave slowly began to back up, even more panicked. His plan wasn't working.

Astera was giving him the most disgusted face he had ever seen her give. There was a look in her eyes as if she really did have a gist as to what happened, but she wasn't too sure to say it.

"Not this is how its going to work. You're going to get out of this room, and I'm going to get changed. Then I'm going to climb out the window and go back home. You will not mention this night to anyone, even a buddy from the bar talking about how you scored with the girl down the street…" Astera stated.

"Astera, but…"

"No. Stop talking! That's another thing…you will not speak to me again, unless I come up to you. Do we understand how this is going to work? Because If I find out you told so much as a dog, I will make your life a living hell. And if you talk to me first, I will take my field hockey stick and shove it up your ass," Astera growled.

Dave nodded, before backing away and out of the room. He shut the door behind him.

This could not be happening. He couldn't not talk to Astera anymore. Without her, his plan was going to fail. He couldn't make her love him if she was telling him not to talk to her anymore.

He heard the sound of the window slamming shut, and he opened the door. He looked out the window, and saw Astera running across the street. Now Dave was feeling guilty again. He was actually feeling humane.

Maybe he should apologize to her….no. No that wouldn't be good. He needed an indirect approach that he knew would grab her attention… and he was going to get her good.

…………………………..

"Alright ladies, its time for another day of Poker…" Bree said, with a smile. They were all sitting in Mike's house. Astera had agreed to host Poker this time. She desperately needed to get the thought of what happened between her and Dave out of her head.

After she came home that morning, she remembered Mike making a joke to her about having sex hair. Astera had forced a laugh, before running upstairs and knocking around her punching bag mercilessly for about three hours.

Astera had never really looked at Edie much before, but now she was trying to avoid meeting Edie's gaze at all costs.

"Thank You again, Astera. Its such a lovely thought to have us in your home," Bree stated. "Yea, Mike said he wouldn't mind. He is out all day. Plus, there are some things I need to get off my mind and what can be better than poker?" Astera questioned.

"Oh, honey. What's been on your mind? Is there a guy that's been giving you trouble?" Gabby asked, patting her shoulder. Astera stopped dealing the cards for a second. "Uh…kind of…more like something I did. Or something I think I did…" Astera stated.

The incident had happened about five days ago, and Astera was thinking about it more and more, instead of less and less.

"Oh, I hate that feeling…speaking of doing something…Ria, are you sure you won't mind watching Carlos for a few hours tomorrow?" Gabby questioned.

"I'm alittle embarrassed to admit that I was alittle…disappointed when you canceled the last time…" Ria said, looking down at her hand of cards. "I'm sorry, but Juanita was being…Juanita…" Gabby said, rolling her eyes.

Astera looked over at Ria, and narrowed her eyes slightly. Gabby was the closest to Astera on the street other than Susan. Ria better not have been trying to break up the marriage between Gabby and Carlos.

But then again, Astera couldn't really point fingers. She had slept with a married man, a married man whose wife was sitting a person away from her at the table.

Ria met Astera's gaze, and copied Astera's look. "You sure your mind is clear enough to play, Astera? You seem alittle…off…" Ria stated. "Ria!" Susan said, slightly shocked.

Astera returned Ria's hard stare, her eyes not leaving Ria's. "No, its okay Susan…Ria just doesn't know what's she's in for. I'm on my game…that's a good reason to be worried…" Astera replied.

As they began to deal out, Edie smiled slightly. "I just love the suspense of it all, but come the weekend you girls will forget all about this. You'll be the best of friends," Edie stated.

Astera let out a small chuckle, and Ria rolled her eyes muttering 'that's likely'.

"Reminds me of that guy I met at the bar…" Edie said, before staring off into space.

"Not this story again…" Lynette said, looking over at her.

"No… go on…" Astera said, suddenly interested.

"To make a long story short, I met him at a bar. We were…friendly, you know?" Edie asked.

"Oh believe me, Edie….we know…" Susan said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Edie rolled her eyes. "Ignoring that…so I remember getting in his car. Then the next morning I woke up in his arms. Apparently we had slept together, but I don't remember…" Edie said, with a shrug.

Astera bit her lip, and held her cards tight. She looked down at the table, and tried to contain herself. She just had to ask, didn't she?

"But eventually we became friends again. You see, the thing was…we both were just so wasted. I couldn't believe I'd let myself get that drunk and let him take advantage of me," Edie stated.

"I could…" Bree muttered.

"Then we ended up doing it in his car three days later…" Edie said, somewhat dreamily.

Astera stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back. I just realized we are out of iced tea. Let me just run to the store that's a mile out. I'll be right back," Astera said, walking away.

"Astera, I'm sure we will be fine. We've still got half of the carton left…" Susan said, holding it up.

"Nope, not enough…gotta go…be back in a flash…" Astera said, walking out the door. Bree leaned back in her chair slightly.

"She didn't take her car keys…" Katherine stated. Bree squinted so she could see out the window better. "Oh my god, is she running to the store?" Bree asked.

Ria sighed. "See? I told you…that girl is just not in her game…. I'll raise…" Ria said, pushing her chips forward.

Susan looked over at Ria. "Ria, I think something is seriously wrong with Astera….how can you say that?" she asked. Ria shrugged. "Because…if you ask me…Astera always seems so down," Ria stated.

_Of course she is, she just lost both of her parents! _Susan thought.

Susan wouldn't cause a scene, not here in the house.

Ria smiled to herself. At least she'd be doing the world a favor by killing Astera once she was done with Carlos.

…………………………………..

Astera was sprinting. Whenever she was angry, or upset…she ran. She was close to the store, just on the outskirts of town. She stopped and looked around. She was in the park, and she saw a few people playing Frisbee and such. Astera slowly made her way to the wooden table.

She sat down, and tried to steady her breathing. She could feel her throat closing up as she held back the tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. Girls got drunk and slept with men all the time, didn't they?

But to Astera it felt so wrong. Even though Edie wasn't her favorite person, she felt horrible for allowing herself to get drunk and sleep with Dave. It was so wrong to sleep with a man that belonged to another woman.

Astera also felt slightly upset for snapping at Dave, but then again it did feel right. Dave was wrong for not stopping it even though he was drunk too. They both were wrong.

Astera closed her eyes and felt herself start to tear up. She was a horrible person. She could picture her mother and father yelling at her as she sat there.

While she was imagining their angry faces…just to see their faces again…she was not aware of Mike Delfino's approaching footsteps.

"Astera?" Mike asked.

Astera slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Mike there. "Mike?" she asked.

"Astera, what's wrong?" Mike asked, sounding concerned. "I thought you were at work…" Astera said, looking at the ground. "I was, at the house across the street. What's wrong?" Mike asked, before sitting across from her.

Astera looked over at him. "I'll be fine," she said, softly. "But you're not now…Ast…you can talk to me. You know that right?" Mike asked.

Astera nodded, with a small smile. Mike reached across the table and held her hand tight. "Now, what's wrong?" he asked, in a quiet voice.

Astera sighed. She wasn't going to rat out Mike's best friend. She just couldn't.

"I'm…thinking about…Mom and Dad….and Kelly…" Astera said. Mike's gaze softened. "Astera, you can't keep letting that get you down. There was no way you could stop your parents from getting on that plane and crashing. There is no way you could have stopped Kelly from going to the mall with her friends that day when there was that shoot-up…" Mike stated.

"But…Kelly was my little sister…" Astera stated. Mike walked around to the other side of the table and sat next to Astera. He pulled her into a hug.

"It's all going to be okay now, Astera…" he said.

Astera hugged him back. She wished it would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Astera stood at the sink, washing the dishes while Mike sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He had given up on asking Astera if she needed help. She insisted that she do it by herself. Normally Mike would help her with the dinner dishes, but Astera was very insistent. But that wasn't what upset Mike the most.

Mike had the feeling that Astera was still hiding something from him. Lately she hadn't been her hyper old self. Instead she had seem distant and extremely quiet. It seemed as though whenever Mike had offered to take her to some kind of activity during the day, Astera would find some kind of excuse to not do it.

There was the sound of the door ringing, and Astera turned to face the door. Mike stood up, and walked towards the door. "I got it," Mike said, patting her shoulder in passing.

Astera continued to scrub the dishes. She knew Mike had a dishwasher, but she felt like doing the dishes herself. She felt as though doing something physical would help keep her mind off of what had happened between her and Dave.

She wasn't completely miserable, but she felt so bad. She hated the feeling of taking what belonged to someone else. She felt dirty.

"Oh Dave! How's it going? You know, I was just going to ask you if you still needed my help with that kitchen sink you mentioned to me," Mike's voice said, from the other room.

"Oh yea, that would be great. Maybe you could swing my house tomorrow afternoon…" Dave replied.

Astera froze, and nearly dropped the ceramic plate on the floor. She heard the footsteps approaching, and she tried to concentrate on washing the dishes again.

She heard the footsteps walk into the kitchen, and all of her muscles in her body tensed up.

"Astera look who is here…" Mike said. Astera raised her hand, signaling a wave.

Dave raised his eyebrow at this, and Mike turned to look at him. "She's…been having a rough week. Hasn't really been herself lately," he muttered. Dave nodded.

"I understand…" he replied.

"So, what's up Dave? Anything I can get you?" Mike questioned. "Actually, I just came by here for some advice…" Dave stated.

"Oh, of course…have a seat…" Mike said, motioning for Dave to sit next to him at the kitchen table. "I've got some time…" Mike continued.

"Well, my friend has been having some issues. He's been calling me lately, so upset. You see…there was thing girl in his life. They were pretty good friends. They understood each other. Eventually they started to grow closer. Turns out she even began to…lead him on…" Dave paused, his eyes darting over towards Astera's back.

He turned back to look at Mike. "Then one night, she comes to his house. They have alittle…heart to heart. They kick back a couple drinks, and they wind up sleeping together…" Dave continued.

Astera paused from washing the dishes. This story sounded all too familiar. It took Astera a couple minutes to realize that it was her and Dave that Dave was talking about. He was indirectly explaining their situation to Mike.

"So the next morning, she blames him for everything. She tells him that they need to stop talking to her. She threatens him…and they haven't spoken since. Now, my friend is extremely torn about this…" Dave bluffed.

Mike raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked. "Wow, what a bitch…" Mike stated.

Astera gaped, her back still turned to Mike. Did Mike just call her a bitch without actually saying her name?

"Hmm, yea my friend thinks so too…" Dave said, with a small smirk. Astera turned around to face him, giving him a dirty look. Dave smiled over at her. "So, glad that you agree with me, Astera…" Dave commented.

Astera turned away, and placed the dish on the drying rack, slightly angrily.

"Well…if I were you I would…" Mike paused, to look out the window. Katherine was standing outside her house, placing the trash in the garbage can. Mike smiled slightly, trying to keep it to himself.

He stood up, and looked down at Dave. "Um…sorry to interrupt Dave. But, something just came up. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. How about we talk about it tomorrow when I come over to fix that kitchen sink?" Mike asked.

Dave shrugged. "Sounds okay to me…" Dave said. "Just help yourself to anything you need…" Mike said, walking down the hallway.

Dave smiled after him. "Trust me…I will…" Dave muttered, before looking over at Astera's back. As soon as the door shut, Astera turned to face him.

"I did not lead you on..." Astera snapped.

Dave raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I never led you on," Astera repeated.

"I…wasn't talking about you, was I? I believe I mentioned my friend and this girl. Did I ever mention your name?" Dave played.

"You didn't need to. What are you trying to prove?" Astera asked.

Dave stood up from his seat, and adjusted his tie. "I wasn't trying to prove anything…" Dave stated. He began to walk towards her, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh no, you just basically told our whole story. Except for the whole leading you on part…which I didn't really do…." Astera said.

Dave chuckled as he approached her. "So the whole…feeling me all over because I was wearing a leather jacket…or the whole…flirting and hugs was nothing?" Dave asked.

"I was just being friendly and…whoa…what are you doing?" Astera asked, once Dave was about a foot away from her.

Dave's icy blue eyes stared hard into her brown ones.

"You know Astera…there are a lot of things in this world that we try to avoid. Whether it be for money reasons, morals, life…or…a forbidden want…" Dave said, stepping closer. Dave stood about five inches away from Astera.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do now. You're trying to seduce me aren't you? Well, sorry bud…but I don't want you in any way…shape or…form…" Astera stated.

"No?" Dave asked. "Nope. You know what I just realized? I think I've figured out the reason why I don't remember anything that happened that night between us…its because you weren't good. You sucked…" Astera spat.

Dave's forehead creased in slight anger, and he scoffed. "What did you just say?" he asked. Astera looked down at the ground for a second, before looking back up at him.

"Y…You heard me. Normally I would remember sex, even though its only been about two or three times….but still. I remembered. I was drunk for one of them, and I still remembered…." Astera paused, and looked around the room.

"Why do I feel like there was a conversation like this before on this street? I'm feeling alittle Déjà vu…." Astera stated.

She turned back to look at Dave, and saw that he had a slight anger behind his eyes…or maybe it was some form of frustration.

But it was neither of these. To Dave, it was a perfect thing. If he played it right, he would get what he wanted. He would get closer to her again, and closer to Mike.

"Hmm. Well you know what, I'm glad that you don't remember. Because I remember lying there thinking that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I remember feeling that sweet relief once it was over. I couldn't even look you in the face as we did it," Dave said.

He saw Astera's eyes widen slightly, before her lip curled up in slight disgust.

"Well…you know what? You probably didn't have anything for me to remember it by anyway…" Astera said, her eyes overlooking him.

Dave was getting her agitated, and all she needed was one really good push.

"You sound like a whale when you climax," Dave said.

Astera scoffed. "How dare you! I bet you needed a supplement anyway!"

"You've got the body of a fifty year old…" Dave hissed.

"Excuse me? I've been a lifeguard my whole life. I work out every day of the week! If anyone needs to work out its you! You ab-less man!" Astera snapped.

"Man-eater,"

"Jack Ass,"

"Tease,"

"Douche ,"

Astera and Dave just stared at each other for a second, breathing heavily. Astera dropped the glass she was holding, and it fell to the floor and shattered. She stepped forward, pulling Dave closer to her by the lapels of his jacket.

She pulled him into her, while he pulled her into him. They kissed passionately, and out of pure want. After a few seconds, Astera pulled away.

"Wait, no…what am I doing? What did you just do? What…what did I just do?" Astera asked. Dave stepped closer so she was trapped in-between him and the sink.

"You just did what you've been wanting to do," Dave stated. "No, no…I don't think I did. I totally just…ugh…I just kissed you didn't I?" Astera asked. Dave smiled playfully at her. "Uh-huh…" he replied.

Astera stared at him, trying to figure out what to do. He obviously wasn't going to go away by her just throwing words and insults at him, and she really didn't want to get violent. "Fine. What do you want?" Astera asked.

_Your cousin to suffer…_Dave thought, but he wouldn't say that. At least not aloud.

"It's not about what I want Astera. This is about what you want…" Dave said, lightly touching her face. Astera inhaled the air, her eyes not leaving his.

"You manipulative son of a bitch. I just wasn't on my game that night, but I'm going to prove you wrong…" Astera hissed.

"Sure you will. You going to sound like a donkey this time instead of a whale? Because I've always had this secret love for donkey's….right behind Mike…" Dave said, sarcastically. Now he knew he really got her.

Astera leapt at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You really have no idea what your getting yourself into. You don't want to mess with me…" Astera snapped, before kissing him again.

Dave smiled in the kiss. No, he was not the person anyone wanted to mess with. Especially if you were related to the man with the name of Mike Delfino.

……………………

Ria stood in Carlos's bedroom. Gabby was out for the day, and it was time for Carlos to get his hourly injection. Ria was going to give him his regular medicine, but she had done another deed of her own. She had mixed his water with a fluid that she herself made.

It was a fluid her mom made for her whenever she swallowed something she wasn't supposed to. But if taken on a full stomach, throughout the day the person would keep throwing up until their stomach was empty. Alittle fatigue couldn't hurt, plus it would be fun.

She had furthered pondered the idea of killing Carlos while he had no sight, so there would be no witnesses. She had changed her mind. She wanted Carlos to get his sight back, so he could watch her as she tortured Gabrielle and his daughters.

Ria was relentless. She was not afraid to strike a child, and she would if she had to.

Ria approached Carlos, only to hear Juanita.

"What are you doing?" Juanita snapped. Ria closed her eyes and sighed angrily, before turning to face Juanita. "I'm giving your daddy his medicine…" Ria stated.

"He's sleeping…" Juanita said, with alittle temper. "Yes, I know…but I still have to give it to him…" Ria stated. Ria stuck the needle in Carlos's neck, and began to inject the medicine.

She set the water glass next to Carlos's nightstand, and smiled. She turned to face Juanita. "Is there something you need me to do…sweetie?" Ria asked, with a false smile.

Juanita pouted, before walking away.

"I hate children…" Ria muttered, before walking out of the room.

……………………………..

Dave stood by Astera's window, looking out over the street. Mike was still out, which was a good thing. The light was still on in Katherine's upper window, which probably meant Mike was spending the night there.

Dave looked down the street to see that Edie still had not returned from the party she was going to upstate. It was some gathering for old college buddies, but Dave didn't want to go. He would feel out of place, plus he had work he needed to finish around Wisteria Lane, and he couldn't do it with Edie always around him.

He heard Astera stir in her sleep, and he turned to face her.

She drew the sheets up around her tighter, and Dave couldn't help but smirk. He walked back over to her, and stared down at her. He was working his way into her heart, and he could tell that it was working.

After they had sex, Astera seemed to refuse to want to stop. That meant he was doing something right.

He ran the back of his hand over Astera's cheek.

"I'm sorry to have to involve you in all this…Astera…you've done nothing wrong…" he said, to her sleeping figure.

His forehead creased in anger. "But you're cousin took something away from me. Something I knew and loved. He is the reason my wife and daughter are dead…." Dave continued.

He sat down in the bed, before sliding under the covers. He slid closer to her, his faces inches from hers.

"You're going to help me get what I want…you're going to help me make sure your cousin loses what I lost….you're going to love me, want me, and need me….you're going to tell me anything I want to hear…because you are going to be the one who makes this plan a success…" Dave said.

Astera snuggled closer to him in her sleep, and Dave smiled.

"See what I mean?" he asked.

At the feel of Astera's face burying in his neck, Dave froze.

Something felt weird, but so wonderful about her touch. Something was stirring inside of him. Dave shook of the feeling, and held her tight.

"You're mine now, and there is no turning back…" Dave stated.

…………………………..

Ria turned her head to see the door opening and Gabby walked in. "Hey, are the kids asleep?" Gabby asked.

Ria put on a smile. "Yep. Juanita was a hard one to get down…I just gave Carlos another dose right now…" Ria stated.

"Oh god…whoo…its really hot in this house," Gabby said, with a small chuckle. She turned on the air-conditioning, which was right next to Carlos's nightstand.

Gabby laid her eyes on the glass of water. "What a waste…he hasn't even drank it yet…" Gabby said, picking it up.

Ria opened her mouth to protest, but she was too late. Gabby titled her head back, and basically chugged the water.

Ria bit her lip. Leave it to Gabby to mess up her plan. Gabby set down the glass and smiled over at her. "Well, thank you so much Ria…" Gabby said, hinting that Ria was free to leave.

Ria jerked her head in acknowledgement, before walking away.

It was then that Gabby clutched her stomach, and closed her eyes. She suddenly didn't feel that good.


	13. Chapter 13

Bree Hodge walked down the steps, and headed into the kitchen. It was really early in the morning, about five or so. Bree had become a fan of waking up early so that way she could get up and start the day early.

Bree had also spent the night thinking about Gabby. For the past three days, Gabby had stayed confined in her house. Both Bree and Ria had gone over to see Gabby, but Gabby looked disheveled each time that they went over.

Gabby had told them that for the past three days she had been feeling extremely nauseous. She had recovered from the one night, only to catch a bug from Juanita and get sick all over again. Bree turned on her kitchen light to see Ria sitting at the counter.

Ria was calm as always, and eating her ice cream. Bree put on a nervous smile. "Ice cream in the morning? Aren't you….flexible…" Bree stated. Maybe hiring Ria was a bad idea. Bree had been getting this creepy vibe lately from Ria.

Ria seemed to always have this cat-like air about her. She would always give people the most cautious looks, and Ria did have a tendency to come from no where at times.

"It really does help me get through the day. Chef Tamney always told us that it was good to start the day off with a….treat…" Ria said, before eating another spoonful.

Chef Tamney was a very well respected chef. Bree's reason for hiring Ria was because Ria had worked with him. Ria was also, in a way, a huge help to Bree. Bree had begun to get exhausted with Orson's somewhat controlling behavior.

Not to mention that Katherine almost never seemed to bee around to help anymore. Katherine had been rather giddy when Bree had seen her lately. Bree took it as a new man in Katherine's life, but that was no excuse. A man shouldn't interfere with a woman's work, especially if it was Bree's work.

"Oh well…Chef Tamney seems like a good man. I was thinking about bruschetta for today's lunch. Maybe we could even help out with Lynette and Tom. Their business has plummeted ever since the police took Porter away to be having problems with their business….maybe I could help them out alittle…" Bree said, drifting off into space.

Ria watched Bree cautiously. The more Bree would be out of the house, the better. Ria needed less Bree time, and more Gabby and Carlos time. Sure, Ria did love to cook but she also loved revenge.

She loved the feeling of it boiling inside of her, and she couldn't wait to lash it out on Carlos after all he had done to her and her family.

Bree was lucky that she wasn't an annoying, essential 'boss'. Ria would have to kill her too otherwise.

"Well, she is your friend…I think you should support her in anyway possible…" Ria suggested. Bree turned to look at Ria. "Oh, but I don't think that Lynette would like that…you don't know her. She would probably take it as me seeing pity on her…" Bree stated, shaking her head.

Ria raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you?" she asked.

Bree looked over at Ria. Ria had a point.

"Well…you're the younger one. The more…_in it_. If you think that it's a good idea, then I'll pull through with it…" Bree said, with a tight smile.

"Always glad to help my boss…" Ria stated.

Bree cleared her throat, and began to pour herself a glass of water.

"I really do hope that Gabby is better. I don't understand how someone could get sick so suddenly as she did. She told me that she came home from shopping, and then she got sick right before she went to bed…" Bree said, with a sigh.

Ria bit her lip, but nodded anyway. If Gabby hadn't drank the drink she had mixed up for Carlos, Gabby never would have been sick.

Ria also noticed that Gabby was losing some of her weight. It was probably because Carlos was getting his eyesight back, and Gabby wanted to look pretty for him.

"I was going to stop by today and see how she was doing…" Ria stated.

Bree turned to look at Ria. "Oh, that's very sweet of you Ria. You seem to have become very fond of Gabby and Carlos…" Bree said, with a small smile.

Ria forced a smile. No she was not _fond_ of Gabby and Carlos. She despised them. However she was _fond_ of causing them pain.

"Astera is pretty friendly with Gabby as well. Astera is such a nice person. Mike is lucky to have a cousin like her to straighten him out," Bree said, with a small laugh.

Ria stared down at her bowl in thought. The mere mention of Astera's name was starting to get to her. Bree was right. Astera seemed to love talking to Gabby, and that was a problem. Ria couldn't get close to Gabby if Astera was filling Gabby's head with ideas. Some of the ideas could even be about Gabby herself!

Ria had often tried flirting with Mike, just to peeve Astera, but it never worked. Mike would never flirt back, and Astera seemed to be occupied on other things. Astera was also late for a lunch at Lynette's on Monday, and she was late for tea on Wednesday.

Ria had been suspicious about this behavior. Astera never used to be late before, she had always been on time. Lately, Astera had seemed distracted…and very self conscious. Ria would notice that Astera would make all of her moves as if someone was watching her.

"Yea, Astera seems like the role model cousin. She just…fits in so well with everyone on the street…" Ria said, finishing her ice cream.

"Well, she's such a gentle soul. Mike really seems to trust her. I bet Astera is the kind of person who would keep a secret, no matter what the cause…" Bree said, with a sigh.

…………………………….

Astera felt her back press against the tree as she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. Dave stepped closer to her, deepening the kiss. Astera smiled, before pulling away from him.

"Wow. Good morning…" she said, with a small smile. "How is the lovely Astera Hart doing this morning?" Dave questioned.

"To be honest…pretty tired. Are you sure Edie isn't up yet?" Astera asked, looking around the tree, at Dave's house.

She had been out on her morning jog when Dave appeared from behind a tree, and pulled her into him.

Dave smiled. "She is never awake when I go out in the morning to get the paper…" he stated.

Astera closed her eyes and sighed. "Yea, but someone else could be on the street…this is kind of dangerous…" Astera said.

"No one is awake at this hour…unless its Mike going out for an early plumbing job. Hey, is he planning anything big with Katherine any time soon?" Dave asked.

Astera shook her head. "Not that I know of. Not anything big at least. I think they were planning a day trip up to some springs or something…" Astera replied.

Dave smiled. Astera had begun to tell him anything he wanted to know. For the past few days, Astera had been telling him different things about Mike and Katherine. They had gone from what they were both allergic to, up to where they had gone for dinner on Tuesday night.

Dave had followed them there, and watched them through the restaurant window from his car, watching as the man who he swore to punish got closer to the woman he was coming to love. Astera was really being a huge help to him, but Dave still was not fully satisfied with their current situation.

They had done pretty much everything…but one thing.

"We should tell Mike," Dave suggested. Astera blinked up at him, in shock. She let out a small laugh.

"Are you serious? Wonder how that would go…. 'Hey Mike! I've found a man for myself, you know him very well! Who is he? Oh, its your best friend Dave! You know…the one who is married!'…" Astera said, giving Dave a look.

Dave touched her face, softly. "I think as long as your happy…Mike won't care who you are dating…" he said, with a small smile. Astera opened her mouth to protest, but Dave beat her to it. "Do I…not make you happy?" Dave asked.

Astera shook her head. "No, you…do. But I don't want Mike to think that I'm a homewrecker…" Astera stated.

Dave looked down at the ground. He wanted Mike to know about how Dave and Astera were engaging in an affair. That way Mike would see him as 'Astera's Man' and they would probably spend a lot more time together, and Dave could have more of an open window for revenge.

Dave had no choice. He needed to play a cliché card. No matter how tough Astera was, she was still a woman. There was nothing more that would make a woman break than when a man broke first.

"I'm sorry you feel that way…its all my fault…I conned you…" Dave said, turning away. "Dave, no its not your fault. You didn't con me either. I willingly go along with the sex and everything…" Astera said, pointedly.

She was falling into the trap, and Dave had the perfect next line.

"You've just made me so happy lately…I can be anyone with you. I'm not just some rich motivational speaker. I'm…Dave. I just wish I could have the chance to express my happiness…" Dave said, looking down.

Astera's gaze softened. "I didn't know you felt that way…but if your not happy with Edie then why are you still with her?" Astera questioned.

"Edie is fragile, Astera. She tried to kill herself apparently when she found out Carlos was leaving her. They weren't even married, and she was devastated. How will she feel if her husband leaves her?" Dave questioned.

Astera paused, in thought. It did make sense.

"But…I can completely understand…" Dave said, pulling away.

Astera grabbed him by the tie of his bathrobe and pulled him back towards her. Dave turned to look at her, and he could tell by the look on her face that the tears he'd been trying to force were working.

"Okay…we can tell Mike…but…not yet…" Astera said, looking at him.

Dave smiled, and stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank You…" he said. He didn't mind too long of a wait. Just as long as Mike thought that Dave was making Astera happy, that was okay.

Dave pulled away and looked at Astera, and smiled.

"I better get home…and you better get back inside…" Astera said. Dave smiled. "Kiss goodbye?" he asked. Astera smiled. "No," she replied.

Dave leaned closer to her. "No?" he asked, his lips brushing over hers. "Definitely no…" she said, before kissing him softly.

She pulled away after a few seconds, and slid out of his arms. She gave him a small smile, before jogging back down the street.

Dave watched as she jogged away. If Astera didn't tell Mike about it soon, then Dave would have to find a way to make it clear without actually saying it.

………………………………………….

Ria knocked on Gabby's door, and a few seconds later it flew open. Gabby stood there, a smile on her face. "Ria! Come in! I have to show you something!" Gabby said, motioning for Ria to step inside.

Ria raised an eyebrow, before stepping inside. "You seem a lot better…" she stated. Gabby nodded, before leading Astera into the kitchen.

Ria walked in, and saw Carlos Solis sitting in a chair. At the sound of them walking in the room, he turned around.

Ria noticed that the bandages were now off his eyes, and he stood up. "You must be Ria…" he said, with a smile.

Ria forced a smile. Carlos had now officially gotten his sight back, and now he knew what she looked like.

Carlos tilted his head as he stepped closer to her, while Gabby rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have we ever met before?" Carlos questioned.

Indeed they had, only Ria was different. She had black hair then, but now she had dyed her hair and even gotten slight surgery done so Carlos wouldn't recognize her.

"No…" Ria replied, bluntly.

"Oh, that was weird…well…I heard you've been helping us out a lot. I'm going to try to make it up to you in any way I can…" Carlos stated.

Ria smiled. Carlos would indeed make it up to her. Carlos would be sure to repay her for everything he'd done to her.

"How do you feel about ice cream?" Ria questioned, with a wide smile.


	14. Chapter 14

He had seen them many times before, but for the past week they had been getting worse.

It all started after the fire. Dave was beginning to get so overwhelmed by the guilt, he had seemed to have forgotten to take his medications. Without his medications, he would go bizarre. He would get angry, and he would start seeing the visions again.

He would start seeing the visions of his dead wife, Lila and his dead daughter, Paige. The two most important people in his life. They had been taken away from him by Mike Delfino, and that's why Dave swore to get revenge. He didn't believe that someone could get away with the murder of two innocent people, especially since they were Dave's family.

Dave had woke up that night to the sound of something downstairs. He slowly rose from his bed, not wanting to wake up a sleeping Edie. He followed the voices, and they lead him down the stairs. He adjusted his bathrobe, to make himself more comfortable.

He walked into the kitchen, and he saw them sitting there. Lilia and Paige were sitting at the table, smiling up at him. Dave smiled back. His little girl was so beautiful. She had Dave's blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

Lila sat there as well, beautiful and bright. Dave took his seat at the head of the table. "I miss you both…" Dave said, with a small smile.

The two of them smiled back up at him, but not saying anything. Dave turned to look at his daughter, Paige. She was wearing a blue and white polka dotted dress. She had blue bows in her hair, and her curls were perfect.

Dave felt a slight bit of tears well up in his eyes, as he looked down at his daughter. He felt so much pride to have had such a beautiful child in his life. "My little girl…you look so grown up…" Dave stated.

The little girl opened her mouth, and let out a small giggle. Dave reached out, as if to touch her hair but he felt nothing. He watched as his hand fell through the vision, and he let out another soft sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry….but I promise you…we will be together again, one day. I'm going to make everything better…." Dave stated.

It was then Dave felt someone grab his wrist, and he turned angrily. He snapped his wrist away from the person, and saw Edie standing there. Dave looked back at the table, but Lilia and Paige were gone.

Dave put on a smile. "Edie…" Dave said. Edie shook her head. "What…who were you talking to?" she asked. Dave shook his head. "No one…" Dave replied. "Dave, I heard you…" Edie said.

Dave shook his head. "Nobody…it was no one…" he said, before brushing past Edie and heading for the stairs. He needed his medication and he needed it now, before he spun even more out of control and lost focus of everything he needed to accomplish.

………………………………………………………….

"Haha! Gotcha!" Mike said, splashing Astera with the soapy dish water. Astera made a face and stuck out her tongue. "That's disgusting you dirty fool…" she replied. Mike smiled. "I'm going to go take the trash out now, okay? Were are having a full out battle when I get back…" Mike said, pointing at her.

"I'll be waiting to beat you," Astera called after him.

Mike stepped outside, smiling to himself. He began to head towards the trash cans, and that's when something caught his eye. He saw Dave Williams walking down the street with a suitcase in his hand.

Dave also looked completely stressed, and was looking at the ground. Mike hated to see a friend like this.

"Hey Dave!" Mike called out to him.

Dave slowly brought his gaze to meet Mike's. "Oh, hey Mike…" Dave replied.

"What's going on buddy?" Mike asked. Dave sighed. "Edie kicked me out. We kind of had a…squabble last night. It led to an argument this morning, and she told me that I had until tonight to leave…" Dave said, with a sigh.

"Well, where are you going?" Mike inquired. "Probably to some hotel. Edie will probably call a lawyer in the morning," Dave replied.

Mike thought for a second. "Hey, how about you stay with me and Astera?" Mike suggested.

That was when it hit Dave. Living with Mike and Astera would be the perfect time to get closer to revenge on Mike. Mike could be in his sight just about twenty-four hours a day.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose…" Dave trailed.

"Astera and I owe you a lot. You saved my life remember?" Mike asked. Dave shrugged. "Yea, well…" he paused to chuckle. "I guess you do," he finished.

Mike stepped forward and took his suitcase for him. "Come on, let's get inside…" Mike said, putting his hand on Dave's shoulder.

……………………………………….

Dave laid down on the twin sized bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. He felt guilty for not telling Edie about his wife and child in the first place. He had told Edie about his wife, but not about his child.

Dave struggled to fall asleep as he remembered the conversation from earlier this morning….

_Dave walked down the steps and saw Edie sitting on the couch. Dave sighed, before putting on a smile, hoping for the best. "Hey, how was your night?" he asked. Maybe Edie had forgotten about everything._

"_Didn't sleep much…" Edie replied. Okay, maybe she did remember. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Dave replied, looking away. Edie turned to look at him. "Who were you talking to? Tell me the truth…Dave…" Edie snapped._

_Dave sighed for a second. "I wasn't talking to anyone," he said, looking at her. "You don't just talk to people that aren't there. Who were you talking to?" Edie repeated._

_Dave sighed. He had to tell her eventually, or else she would probably somehow find out on her own. He approached her. "Before we got married…I was married before…" Dave trailed._

_Edie help up her hand, to tell him to stop talking. "Whoa…excuse me?" she asked. "Edie, she is dead now…" Dave continued. Edie gaped, and turned her gaze away from him. She couldn't believe that Dave had been married once before and never told her about it._

_She had told him almost everything. About her affairs, two ex-husbands, her attempted suicide, and her problems with her son. How could Dave not tell her about a marriage before?_

_Edie turned to face him again. "You have until tonight…to get all of your things…and get out of my house…" Edie stated. Dave struggled to find the right words. He needed to stay to carry out his plan._

"_Edie, look-"_

"_No…" Edie said, standing up and walking away…_

Dave felt extremely guilty for not telling Edie in the first place. But in some ways, this was a good opportunity. He was now living in Mike's house. Everything was now at his disposal.

He heard a knock on the door, and he lifted his head.

He saw Astera step through the doorway, before shutting the door. She turned to face him, her expression soft.

When he fist came into Mike's house, Astera had been at the sink. She had turned to see him, and her eyes widened slightly. She had probably thought Dave was going to expose their relationship or something.

Then her eyes had landed on his suitcase, and she looked completely lost. Mike had read her look and had said: "Complications"

Astera slowly walked to the edge of Dave's bed, and he sat up against the headboard. She at down on the side of it, and showed Dave a small smile.

"Hi," she said. Dave returned the smile. "Hey," he replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened…Mike told me that you and Edie had a fight…" Astera stated. Dave looked away, and Astera shook her head. "I just don't understand why Edie would get rid of a great guy like you…" she said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

Dave squeezed her hand, and turned to look at Astera. "It's because I lied to her…" Dave stated. Astera blinked in shock. "Oh…" was all she could say.

Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and his other hand around her legs. He pulled her closer to him, and she was snuggled up against him. His one hand slid to around her waist, and his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his hand rubbing her bicep.

She looked up at him, unsure of what to do. He needed comfort, so she just let him hold her. He continued to stare out, looking at the wall across from them.

"I told her that I was married before I married her…but my wife died…" Dave stated. Astera blinked in shock again, but didn't respond otherwise.

"So she kicked me out…because I never told her before…" Dave said, looking down at his feet.

Astera sat up slightly, and Dave turned to look at her. "You shouldn't of had to, Dave…" Astera stated. Dave raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked.

"If it was something that hurt you to talk about…why talk about it? If Edie told you her past freely, doesn't mean you had to tell her yours if you didn't want to talk about it. If you're not ready…then you're not ready…" Astera stated.

"Wait…you don't care that I was married before?" Dave questioned. "Dave, of course not. You're married now and I'm still with you…" Astera said, pointedly.

"But…you don't care that I once shared something special with another woman?" Dave asked. Astera shook her head. "No," she replied.

Something right then made Dave look at Astera differently now. Everything really was different with her. Not just easy either. He really honestly did feel relaxed by being with her, and holding her in his arms.

Astera continued to gaze into his eyes, as he gazed into hers. Something right then made Dave pull her closer and kiss her.

It wasn't a lustful kiss. It wasn't a kiss of passion or want.

It was just a soft, sweet, gentle kiss.

Astera placed her hand on the side of Dave's face, before wrapping it around Dave's neck. Dave pulled her closer to him by her waist.

After a minute or two, they pulled apart, their lips brushing. "You should probably get back to your room. I don't want Mike saying anything to you that you don't want him to say or see…" Dave said, before letting her go and lying down on his bed.

Astera stared at him, before pulling the covers around her. Dave looked at her, confused.

"Mike wouldn't come into a room with a closed door, Dave. He's a polite man…" she said. She turned to face Dave, before laying down with him. She placed her head on his chest, and she felt his arm slowly slide around her shoulders.

She turned to look up at him. "Even if he does…who cares?" she asked. Dave smiled at her, before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Astera,"

"Goodnight Dave,"

After Astera said those words, he felt as if there was something different about the situation. He felt as if he and Astera were husband and wife, getting ready to go to bed.

He looked down at Astera, who was snuggled up against him. Something told him that he was beginning to get more than attached to Astera.

………………………………….

Bree peered out her windows, and smiled. "Mrs. McClusky is finally home!" she said, excited. Orson smiled slightly. "It is about time. She had been gone forever…" he stated, before walking into the other room.

Ria looked over at Bree. "Who is Mrs. McClusky?" she asked.

Bree looked at her. "Oh, an old neighbor…" she said.

"Yes, remember the last time we saw her was at her surprise 70th birthday party? She started saying all those psycho things about Dave?" Orson asked, as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

Ria lifted her head at the mention of 'psycho' and 'Dave'. She smiled to herself. She now had an idea to make Astera miserable.

Astera and Dave were together a lot, and if Ria had Astera convinced that there was something wrong with Dave then Astera would be distraught. More victory for Ria!

Ria looked across the street. She wouldn't go bother the woman alone at night. She would wait until the morning. She would go find out what she could from Mrs. McClusky, and then plot the rest of her day afterwards.

She needed to get rid of Astera before she got rid of Carlos. Ria considered Astera a test run. She would feel much more confident handling Carlos after she already did one.

Ria smiled. Edie was never home during the day. If she found something in Dave's house to prove him psycho, as Mrs. McClusky said then she would have proof. The proof would drive Astera crazy.

Astera deserved to go crazy. Astera and Carlos both deserved to be gone…for good.


	15. Chapter 15

Astera stood in the kitchen the next day, helping Bree with the meal she was preparing. It was a simple meal of a Sunday afternoon picnic. Bree was making them all sloppy joe's, and that was a first. Bree's meal's would always be extremely proper, and meals such as sloppy joe's were not on her list.

But Bree would continuously keep mentioning on how Sloppy Joe's were both Alex and Andrew's favorite meals. Bree had said she didn't want to make a big lunch thing, so she just thought she would swing by Mike's and ask.

The picnic was also in Mike's backyard. According to Bree it was the most 'spacious' yard around.

Bree turned to see Ria walking in the room. "Oh, Ria…you know Astera, right?" Bree questioned.

Astera lifted her gaze to meet Ria's. Astera could tell that Astera's smile was completely fake. It was probably forced, so that Bree would continue to think that Ria was a sweet little cook. But Astera could tell that Ria had some malicious glint in his eyes.

"Yea, we are practically the best of friends…aren't we…Ast?" Ria questioned. Astera looked up at Ria, and when she saw Bree wasn't looking, shot her a glare. There were only a few people who she would ever let them call her 'Ast'.

Mike was the one who originally came up with the name, and it had caught on to a few of her close relatives. She allowed her best friends to call her by the name, and Dave had now begun to call her by that name.

"Oh…yes we are…" Astera responded, squaring her jaw.

It was then that the sound of footsteps approached, and the three of them looked up to see Mike and Dave walking through the kitchen.

Mike showed Bree and Ria a polite smile, before looking at Astera. He walked behind here and squeezed her side. She let out a small squeal, before giggling.

"You messing up our lunch?" Mike teased. Astera tilted her head back to look at him. "Only yours, Mikey…" she replied. Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "Mikey?" he repeated.

He and Astera shared a smile, before laughing.

"Actually, Astera is very good…." Bree replied. "Bree, they are just sloppy joe's. I practically grew up making these and cheesesteaks…" Astera replied.

"Bree is right Astera. You should consider being a chef. You know what? You and I should start a business someday and be…chef buddies…" Ria spoke up.

Astera turned to look at Ria, again with a forced smile. "Who knows…" Astera stated.

Mike patted her shoulder, before continuing to walk through the kitchen. "We are just going to grab a few beers before lunch, Bree…" Mike said, nodding at her.

Bree smiled. "That's fine…" she said, before placing the mixture in the bun.

Astera turned to see Dave almost directly behind Mike. She smiled up at him, before blushing and turning her gaze down to the sandwich she was making.

"Astera…" Dave said, with a smile as he went to walk past her. His hand brushed along her lower back as he passed her. Astera bit her lip to contain herself from getting to excited. She now felt as if she was acting like a five year old girl whose kindergarten crush had just held her hand or kissed her cheek.

"Dave…" Astera said, with a little more enthusiasm then she meant to.

She turned to see him walking under the archway that lead to the garage. He turned to look at her at the same time, and they shared a smile, before Dave walked into the other room.

Ria watched this with great curiosity. She'd never saw this kind of look pass between the two of them before. Or maybe it had when she was around, but she never took notice to it.

It then struck Ria that she now might have a way to make Astera break. From what Ria had gathered from Mrs. McClusky that morning, Dave was a complete nut-job.

Ria was planning on breaking into Dave and Edie's house that day, to see if there was anything she could scrape up against them. But when she had made her way to the window, all she saw was Edie sitting with her friends on her couch, crying.

Ria looked over at Astera, trying to dig deeper for whatever information she could get.

"So, Astera…you and Dave seem friendly…" Ria stated. Astera looked up at Ria, and that's when Ria saw the look. Astera's eyes had this odd glint behind them, as if she were hiding something.

Astera was always very good at reading other people's faces, especially their eyes. Ria was the kind of person who could tell if a person was lying by the way their eyes shifted.

"Um…well, you know…he's a nice guy. He's going through a lot now, especially since Edie has kicked him out. I've gotten to know him so much better now. We…had a personal talk…I've seen him in a way I haven't really seen him before…." Astera paused, and looked down.

Ria smiled to herself. By the look on Astera's face, Astera had obviously said something she didn't want to say. What might have been too much for Astera, wasn't nearly enough for Ria.

"Oh? He a huggy kind of a guy? I'll bet you gave him a hug to cheer him up," Ria stated.

Astera looked up at Ria, and raised an eyebrow. She had no idea where Ria was going with this at all. She decided it would be best to just say the truth, but not completely. There was no way she was going to tell Ria and Bree about the affair with Bree, when she hadn't even told Mike about it.

"Well, yea…I am always willing to give hugs to people in need…" Astera said, her eyes avoiding Ria's.

Ria smiled to herself. Astera was lying about something, and she planned on figuring out exactly what it was.

………………………………..

"I don't know about you….but I am stuffed," Mike said, with a satisfied smile. He looked over at Astera. "Looks like you told Bree my mama's recipe…" he said.

Astera smiled slightly, before shrugging. "I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind. Besides, I got you to get your plate clean…" Astera said, pointing to his empty plate.

Astera turned to look at Dave, who was on her right. She smiled up at him. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked him. Dave returned the smile, before taking his hand off of his thigh. Astera casually pretended to adjust the bottom of her shirt and her skirt, before meeting Dave's hand on her thigh.

His hand squeezed hers. "I really did. I thought that the best cheesesteaks were made in Philadelphia, but it looks like I was wrong…you, Bree and Ria made a mean lunch…" he said, continuing to smile at her.

Ria narrowed her eyes slightly at yet again, another smile that passed between Dave and Astera. Ria also noticed that Astera's right hand was still under the table. Ria shifted her gaze to Dave, and noticed that his left hand was under the table.

Ria smiled for a second, before leaning down and reaching into her purse. She pulled out her camera, and turned to look at the table. "Hey I have an idea, let's take a group picture…" Ria stated.

Everyone turned to look at her, confused. Her outburst was random.

"Sorry, I just love to take pictures…I'd figured I take a few here for scrap booking reasons…" Ria said, before turning to Alex and Andrew.

They looked at each other, before leaning closer to one another. Ria took the picture, before turning to look at Mike, Dave and Astera. "Smile, guys…" she said.

Astera reached her arms up, before wrapping them around Mike and Dave's shoulder's. They both leaned in closer to her, and they all smiled. After taking their picture, she handed the camera to Mike.

"Will you take a picture of me and Bree?" she asked.

She looked over at Bree, who looked flattered. Ria smiled at her, before standing next to her. Ria put her arm around Bree's waist in a friendly way, and Bree put her arm around Ria's shoulders. Ria looked over at the camera, but that's when she noticed something else.

Astera's right hand and Dave's left hand were off the table again. Ria turned to look back up at the camera, and a wide grin crossed her face. She had an idea as to what was going on. It was all clear to her. All she needed to do was to be sure she caught them in the act, and she'd be sure she would.

…………………………………

Astera heard the sound of the doorbell, and she stood up from her spot on the couch. She was talking to Andrew and his fiancé Alex. She had been getting along with both of them very well, but that was no surprise.

She had grown up with homosexuals in her life. Her best friend, her cousin, and even her uncle. She also found it that homosexuals were very easy to talk to. They were also a lot friendlier than most people.

She opened the door to see Edie standing there, and her smile faded slightly.

"Edie…hi…" Astera said. Edie showed her a small smile, before folding her arms.

"Astera…um…is Dave around?" Edie questioned. Astera nodded. "Hang on…I'll go get him…" Astera said, walking towards the kitchen.

It was then that something felt weird in Astera. Edie had probably come to their house, because it was most likely that she wanted to take Dave back. Or maybe she wanted to go over some final things with him about a possible divorce, but that was unlikely.

She then realized that if Edie took Dave back, then Dave would belong to Edie again. Astera would be with another woman's husband, again.

It wasn't so bad when they were separated, because Astera was under the impression that it would soon be over. But now Astera could feel the guilt rising back in her.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw him standing at the counter. She also saw Mike's figure leaving the room, and walking towards the garage.

Dave looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps and he smiled. "Hey," he said, walking towards her. Dave noticed a sort of distant look in Astera's eyes, and he tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Ast?" he asked. Astera turned her gaze up to meet his. "Edie is at the door," she said, somewhat weakly. Dave raised his eyebrows, before looking past her.

He walked around her, and headed out of the room. Astera leaned against the counter, and rested on her elbows with her hands folded infront of her. She began to think of hr current situation.

She was beginning to care for Dave a lot more than she thought, and now that he was probably rendezvousing with Edie meant that it would get dangerous again.

Astera didn't mind the kind of danger like rock climbing, or skydiving, or jet-skiing.

But she did mind the kind of predatory danger she was getting herself into by having an affair with a married man. She now began to wonder why she didn't realize this before. It was then she realized that she needed to end it with Dave right now.

She heard his footsteps approach as he reappeared at the doorway. He paused, before slowly approaching her.

"Edie asked me to come back…" he said.

Astera looked up at him. If she was going to say it, she had to figure out how to make it flow in.

"Oh?" Astera questioned. "I told her I would be back over in a few hours…" Dave replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I see…" Astera said, with a small smile. She didn't know how to say it without full-out saying it. Dave stepped closer to her, holding her face in his hands. "That doesn't mean we have to stop, Astera. I'm going to move back in with Edie so that she won't get hurt by the thought of the divorce…" Dave stated.

So she would rather get hurt by somehow finding out her husband was cheating on her?

"I mean…I'm happy with this affair. I'm more than happy…." Dave said, smiling at her.

Astera closed her eyes for a second. If she didn't say it now she would never say it.

"Dave….we need to talk about this…" she said, opening her eyes.

Dave's gaze softened. "Okay…what?" Dave asked, softly.

Astera opened her mouth, to say the words…but she couldn't. There was just something about the way Dave's steele blue eyes gazed into hers. She felt like she was under a spell.

"Uh…" she trailed.

Dave put on an amused smile. "While you're trying to remember, I just want to thank you for last night. What you said to me about not caring if I was married before, and still wanting to lay there with me…it meant a lot…thank you…" Dave said, smiling at her.

Astera bit her lip. Between the way Dave's eyes gazed into hers and his last comment, Astera felt trapped. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Nothing…it was nothing. I was just going to say that…maybe we could see each other again this weekend. Apparently Katherine is making plans to go live in Boston with her daughter, and Mike is going to help her drive all her stuff down…" Astera stated.

Dave froze. If Katherine moved away, his whole plan would fall apart. If the man Mike Delfino loved suddenly left, Dave would not get the revenge that he was seeking.

Dave put on his smile, and stroked Astera's cheek with his thumb. Astera was a good person, but she had no idea what she was doing was so wrong. Dave had found himself getting more and more attached to Astera each day, and that was dangerous.

When he kissed her, it was no longer a kiss to get information…it was a kiss. A sweet kiss with meaning. Whatever the case, he had to try to push these feeling behind him until after he was done with Mike.

"Be sure to put some time aside for me…" Dave stated.

Astera smiled up at him, enjoying the warmth of Dave's hands holding her face.

Dave then stepped forward, before giving her a long, sweet kiss.

Astera smiled in the kiss, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She could learn to play with danger.

……………………………….

Ria sat behind the small wall, unknown to the two she was watching. Ria had managed to get away from helping Bree outside for a few minutes. She had used the typical 'bathroom' excuse, before walking towards the kitchen.

She was peering from behind the wall, watching as Dave stepped forward and took Astera's face in his hands.

Ria felt butterflies in her stomach. She had a feeling as to what was going to happen. She was then struck with an idea.

She fumbled through her purse, before finding her camera. She smiled, as she turned it on.

"Be sure to put some time aside for me…"

Ria turned to see Dave stepping closer to Astera, before his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Ria watched as Astera wrapped her arms around Dave's neck, deepening the kiss.

Ria made sure the flash on her camera was off, before lifting the camera and taking a picture of Astera and Dave kissing.

She looked at the image, and saw it was perfectly clear.

She turned back to see Dave and Astera separated, smiling at each other.

Ria did a small smirk to herself, before sliding out from her spot and heading back outside. She now had the key to destroying Astera Hart…and a closer step to destroying the life of Carlos Solis.


	16. Chapter 16

Astera heard a sudden clanging of something metal, and she leaned back in her chair to peek into the kitchen.

"Eli? Are you alright?" Astera questioned.

She heard a small chuckle. "I'm alright Miss Hart. Just grabbed the wrong thing that's all…" Eli replied.

Astera sighed in relief, before turning back to the book that she was reading. Eli was a handyman on the street, whom Susan had recommended to her. Since Mike was hardly home anymore, Astera had to hire someone else to help her fix some of the things in the house.

Mike had been caught up so much lately between his relationship with Katherine and his work now, Astera barely had any time with him at all. Mike had to work hours into the night so that he could help Susan pay for MJ's new school.

She heard some footsteps, and she turned to see Eli standing in the doorway. "Anything else that I could do for you, Miss Hart?" Eli questioned, with a friendly smile.

Astera turned to look at him, and she noticed a father-like look on his face. She smiled slightly at him. "No…I'm good thanks. Let me get you a check," she said, standing up.

Eli held up his hand. "No need, Miss Hart. Mike is a good friend of mine, and it wasn't that big of a fix up anyway. Its on me…" Eli replied.

"Oh…thank you Eli. Are you sure?" Astera questioned.

Eli nodded, and showed her a friendly smile. "I'll see you around, Miss Hart…" he replied, before walking towards the door.

Astera turned to look back at her book with a sigh. She knew she should be out running or something, but she really didn't feel like it. Being in shape was important to her, but it wasn't like she had to run absolutely every hour of everyday.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Baker. How are you doing?"

"Never been better, Eli…"

Astera froze at the sound of Ria's voice, and she closed her book with a somewhat angry slam. What the heck was Ria doing in the house?

At that moment, Astera looked over at the doorframe to see Ria standing there.

"Hey Astera, old buddy. You got a minute?" Ria questioned, with a fake smile.

"For you? No, sorry. I was about to go out…" Astera lied, standing up.

"Out to see your precious Dave?" Ria questioned.

Astera looked over at her and Ria raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I don't know what you mean by 'precious' Dave….he's just a neighbor. A neighbor who is also a friend…a good friend…" Astera said, desperately trying to find a grasp on the right words.

Ria smirked. "Good friends? I'll say…." Ria said, extending her hand to Astera. Astera looked to see a small white envelope in her hand. Astera looked at Ria, unsure of what to think or do.

"Go on," Ria said, still wearing her cocky smirk.

Astera took the envelope, before opening it. She felt every part of her freeze as she looked at the picture in her hand. It was a picture of her and Dave standing in Mike's kitchen, kissing.

"So…what were you saying about being just friends?" Ria questioned.

Astera slowly brought her shocked gaze to meet Ria's malicious stare.

"Don't worry. I haven't said anything to Edie…well, not yet at least…" Ria said, with a shrug.

Astera closed her eyes in slight anger. "What do you want, Ria?" Astera questioned.

"I want you to drop the act, Astera…" Ria stated. Astera opened her eyes, confused.

"Act? What act?" Astera asked, unsure of what Ria was talking about.

"The **act** of the perfect neighbor. Always being so nice to everyone…well obviously except to Edie…" Ria said, nodding towards the picture.

"I don't understand what you want. I'm always nice to everyone…." Astera stated.

"Well, then stop being so nice. Its making me sick…especially to Carlos and Gabby. The way you throw yourself at them for a friendship…" Ria said, folding her arms.

"What? I do not _throw_ myself at them. Are you jealous or something because everyone thinks you're a little creep and they like me because I'm just naturally a good person?" Astera questioned.

Ria narrowed her eyes slightly. "I heard Bree talking the other day. She just feels so bad about you losing your mommy and your daddy in the tragic accident….about how you're poor little sister….was shot to death. I'm sure your parents told you there was nothing you could have done, but it was all your fault. _You_ were supposed to watch her….but she left and you didn't stop her…" Ria said, her smirk spreading across her face.

Astera felt her eyes tear up, and she took a threatening step towards Ria.

Ria held up her hand. "Ah, Ah, Ah! Let's not get violent. Or else I will be forced to print out all those pictures I've got on my laptop and give them to Edie…or better yet, post them all through the neighborhood so they can all see what kind of a person you are…" Ria stated.

Astera bit her lip, to keep herself from lashing out.

"Now, here is how this is going to work. If ever you go shopping with someone like…Gabby….I want to go with you. If you ever go over to let's say….Lynette's house for a party…be sure I'm invited. If you ever go to the…Solis's for dinner, bring me as your best friend guest…." Ria said, with a quirky smile.

"You seem to really be fond of the Solis family. Trying to steal Carlos away from Gabby or something?" Astera asked, bitingly.

"You tell me. Afterall, you're doing it to Edie…" Ria stated. Astera continued to stare at Ria.

"I mean…what if Dave turns out not to be the…sweet guy you think he really is? What if this is a facad for some animal that he is inside?" Ria questioned.

"Ria, what are you talking about?" Astera asked, somewhat curiously.

"Oh, nothing…I gotta go make some croissants. I suggest you talk to Dave about your little…scandal…see ya later….buddie…" Ria said, flipping her hair before walking towards the door.

Astera stared after her. "Later Bitch…" she muttered.

………………………………………

"Do you not see the issue here?" Astera asked, pacing.

Dave looked over at her from his spot on the barstool in his kitchen. "How do you know whether she knows that we are most definitely having an affair? Maybe she just saw a friendly gesture between me and you and took it for something more?" Dave questioned.

"Yea, like you feeling me up at the table?" Astera questioned. "You obviously liked it then…" Dave said, sipping his glass of water.

Astera stopped pacing and walked over to Dave, placing the picture on the counter.

Dave looked down at the picture and raised his eyebrows, with a small smile. "Ooh. Maybe I'll scan this and use it as a background for my latptop…" Dave joked.

Astera shot him a look. "I was kidding," he replied, with a small smile.

"Well what are we going to do?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. It'd be easiest to kill her but….Dave, I wasn't serious!" Astera said, rolling her eyes at Dave's surprised reaction. Dave smiled slightly.

Astera folded her arms, and looked down at the floor. "I think the solution is quite simple, Dave. We need to end this…." Astera stated.

Dave stopped in mid sip of his water and paused. He couldn't break off the affair, especially since Mike didn't even know wind of their relationship in the first place. Dave was having too much fun playing around that he just let it blossom to the point of where he thought Astera would tell Mike herself.

He set down his water and turned to face her. "Astera, one little picture shouldn't be enough to end what we have…" he said, throwing an attempt at a charming smile at her.

"Its enough for me…" Astera stated. Dave sighed, before standing up. He began to walk towards her. His approaches always worked when it came to her, and there was no way it would fail this time.

"So…you want to stop all of this?" Dave questioned. "Y…Yes…" Astera said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Dave stopped so he was right infront of her. "All of….this?" Dave asked, before leaning in and kissing her playfully.

He pulled her closer to him, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. It was then that he felt Astera struggle, before he pulled away.

She began to back away. "Dave, we just have to okay? Its not safe anymore…" she said, shaking her head.

Dave shrugged. "Its okay… I get it. Take a break for awhile?" he asked.

"No Dave. There are no breaks….we are done. Now let's end this as friends, okay?" Astera asked, before opening the door and walking out.

Dave looked down at the picture, and smiled. "Oh no…this isn't over at all…" he said, before taking another sip of his water.

………………………………………………….

Ria sat on the porch, reading a magazine on cooking that Bree had recommended to her. It had been three days since she succeeded at blackmailing Astera and it was working to perfection.

Astera had taken her shopping with her and Gabby yesterday. Gabby was slightly surprised at Ria's presence, but she quickly shoved it off.

Ria loved using Astera to get closer to the Solis family. But she especially loved seeing the pain on Astera's face for having to constantly deal with Ria.

She heard footsteps approach and she turned her gaze to see Carlos Solis standing there.

He showed her a friendly smile. "Its Ria…right?" he asked.

Ria returned the smile. "Yes, yes it is…" she replied. "I thought so. I hear that you are new to this street…well, you haven't been new for some time….but…" Carlos trailed, taking a seat on the step net to her.

Ria had to contain herself from killing him in broad daylight right there. The man who ruined her family and destroyed her life was sitting right next to her, his arm grazing hers.

"I know what you mean…" Ria said, putting on another fake smile.

"I also hear you helped look after me for some time when I was blind…" Carlos continued.

_Oh here it comes………_

"So I was wondering if Gabby and I could thank you over dinner at my house on Saturday night…" Carlos finished.

_Dinner alone with the Solis family…in their house……_

Ria nodded once. "Sounds great…." She said, smiling again.

Carlos showed her a friendly smile, before standing up. "Great! I'll see you then. I bet it will be a lot of fun…." Carlos said, before walking away.

Ria stared after him with a small smirk. "Oh yea…its going to be a lot of fun…"

…………………………………………….

The doorbell rung and Astera looked across the table at Mike. It was the first time he was actually home with just her in awhile. The two of them shared a playful smile, before they both bolted for the door.

"I got it…." Mike said, running for it.

"No you don't!!" Astera said with a laugh, before jumping on his back.

Mike laughed, before shuffling towards the door. He grabbed the handle and did a victorious laugh. He pulled it open and Edie stood there.

Astera's smile faded slightly, before sliding off of Mike's back.

"Edie, how's it going?" Mike asked, with a polite smile.

"Fine…hey, can I talk to Astera for a second?" she asked.

_Oh God, she knows……_Astera thought.

Mike nodded, before walking away. Astera stepped outside, and closed the door behind her.

"Uh…how's it going Edie?" Astera asked, awkwardly.

"Its…going…" Edie said, with a straight face.

Astera sighed. "Look Edie…I really am…"

"I need you're help," Edie cut in.

Astera raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.

Edie folded her arms and looked down at the ground. "This is kind of weird, since I'm obviously the best one fit for this job but since its about me I can't do it…" Edie stated.

"I'm confused…" Astera replied.

"Lately Dave has been acting…distant. Its like everytime I want to have sex he just pushes it off and doesn't want it to happen. That's not how a marriage is supposed to be! He doesn't even look at me anymore…" Edie said, her eyes not leaving Astera's.

Astera felt her stomach twist. "Oh?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I think he is having an affair. I want you to find out for me," Edie said, flatly.

Astera blinked a few times. "So let me get this straight….you think that Dave is having affair, but you don't know it for sure…and you want me to find out?" she questioned.

Edie nodded once. "Yea, ugh…I can't believe I'm stooping to this level. This is completely something that Mayer would pull…" Edie said, looking over at Susan's house with a slight glare.

"Why me?" Astera asked, curiously.

"Well…it kills me to say it…but you're hot. Under me of course. I'm sure one day…eventually…you'll be as hot as me….or somewhat close to it…but I'm still hotter. But you hot in a way…" Edie trailed, overlooking Astera.

"What do you want me to do, Edie?" Astera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're not allowed to sleep with him, that's out of the question…am I right?" Edie asked.

Astera laughed nervously.

"I don't know…figure something out. But do it without getting your hands all over him, okay? Let me know what he says everytime you talk to him….got it?" Edie questioned.

"Yea sure I'll do it…." Astera agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Good," Edie said, turning to walk away.

"Wait Edie?" Astera asked. Edie turned around to face her.

"I will do it, but wouldn't it be easier to seduce Dave yourself?" Astera questioned, hoping Edie would say 'yes' and then Astera wouldn't have to deal with him again.

"Oh sweetie, you think I'd come to you before trying that myself?" Edie asked, before walking away.

Astera leaned against the doorframe with a slight whine. Maybe Ria was right.

She was too nice to people.


	17. Chapter 17

****VIEWER WARNING** CONTAINS AN ATTEMPTED RAPE!! **

The next morning Astera stood infront of her pick-up truck, with her eyes closed. She really didn't want to do what she was about to, but she had made a promise to Edie. She needed to be great to Edie, for fear of what Ria would do with the picture that she had of Astera and Dave.

Astera opened her eyes just as she turned on the hose. She slowly unbuttoned the long blouse she had on, before stepping out of her tennis skirt. She stood there in a black bikini, showing off her toned body. She sighed, and slowly walked up to the truck, running the water over some of the more dirty parts.

She could tell that a few joggers looked at her as they passed her, but she ignored it. The sooner this was over with the better. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned, slightly annoyed. Her expression softened when she saw Edie standing there.

"Edie," Astera said, with a small nod. "Hey, not a bad choice… not a bad figure… I say that we are ready to go," Edie said, with a wink. She looked a few houses down and saw Dave walking over to the mailbox. Edie winked at Astera again, before taking off down the street.

Astera sighed, before slipping on her sunglasses. At least it offered _some_ kind of cover. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edie tap Dave's shoulder, before pointing towards her. Dave followed Edie's gaze, before turning back to her.

Edie stood up on her toes slightly and kissed Dave's cheek, before running inside. Astera watched as he stared at her for a few seconds, before making his way towards her. Astera bit her lip slightly. She wasn't going to fall for any of Dave's charms… nothing was going to happen between the two of them.

Finally, the footsteps stopped directly behind her. "Are you trying to make this hard for me?" Dave hissed.

She turned around abruptly. "I don't know what you're talking about. You've seen me in nothing at all… so how is THIS torture? Its not like I'm running through the streets naked or anything…" she stated.

Dave smirked slightly. "Still as snappy as ever… I like it. For someone who apparently doesn't want to be together anymore… you can't seem to stay away from me," he said, moving to step closer.

Astera moved the nozzle so it pointed at him. "Don't test me Dave… I'll soak that suit…" Astera stated. "See, another excuse to get me with my clothes off…" Dave said, with a small smirk.

Astera shook her head, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. " Dave… Edie knows something is going on. She asked me to try to get it out of you… see if you were having an _affair_…." Astera stated.

"Does she really?" Dave questioned. "Don't play dumb Dave! Apparently you won't have sex with her, you won't let her seduce you and you walk around moping all the time. What the hell is that all about?" Astera questioned.

"I've been feeling rather exhausted lately… not exactly in the mood…" Dave stated. "Why? Because we are over?" Astera questioned. "Hey… Mike home today?" Dave asked, looking around.

"Don't change the subject on me, David Williams!" Astera snapped. "Feisty, I like it…" Dave stated. Astera's face curled up in slight disgust, before she slapped him across the face.

When he turned to face her again, she saw a look in his eyes that she never saw before. It was a look of some form of a deep anger, but even though the look sent chills down her spine, Astera refused to let the look spread to her face. Thank God for the sunglasses.

"Is it because we are over?" Astera asked, in a softer tone. Dave averted his gaze for a second, before looking back at her. "I miss you…" he stated. Astera scoffed slightly, before folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't even go there Dave…" she said. "I'm serious," Dave replied. "And I'm serious when I say… its over. Its too risky and quite frankly… you have a wife. A wife you're supposed to love, did you not make that promise?" Astera questioned.

Dave looked away, and Astera shook her head. "I have to go now…" she said, walking back towards the house.

………………………………………..

After sending a text to Edie confirming that ther e was no affair, Astera decided to take a shower. She always thought best when she was in the shower. Mike was out again with Katherine. She remembered him mentioning something about a 'camping trip' with him, Katherine and Dave but Astera refused to go. Camping was fun, but it was too risky.

Something about being in the woods in a cabin with Dave gave her the idea that it would be all too tempting, for him more than her. Not only the fact that Ria would automatically suspect something. Astera hadn't even seen Ria that day. She had apparently gone on a shopping trip with Gabby and Bree.

_How_ Ria got herself on that trip, Astera had no idea. But the further Ria was from Astera, the better.

After brushing and combing her wet blonde hair, she slid her bra and underwear back on. She slid on a pink bathrobe on. Mike could pop in at any second, and if she wanted to get changed into normal clothes she still had to walk across the hallway and running into Mike in the nude, a towel or just plain underwear would have been so awkward and embarrassing.

As Astera made her way across the hall, she noticed that the front door was still slightly cracked open. She groaned, muttering she had locked it. After successfully locking it, she ran back up the steps and headed towards her room.

She stepped in and closed the door, only to gasp seconds later. Dave locked the door, before turning to face her. "We need to talk, Astera…" he said, approaching her with a small smirk.

Astera slowly began to back up, shaking her head. "Dave, what are you doing?" Astera questioned. Her voice was trembling and her body was shaking.

"Astera, I know that you still want to be with me…" Dave stated, taking larger strides to get to her. Astera continued to retreat, her eyes not leaving his. What Dave said may have been true, but she refused to even let a hint of that show.

"No, Dave. For one… its too risky…"

"What's life without a little risk now and then?" Dave questioned. Astera felt her back hit the wall. _Crap._

"Risk free…" she said, after a moment of thinking.

Dave stepped so his face was inches from hers, and he pushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear.

"Dave, please don't…" Astera said, shaking again.

"Shhh… don't talk. Just let our bodies do what they want…" he said, before stepping so his chest crushed hers. "Mine wants yours…" he hissed. Astera's eyes widened in slight fear, and she ducked under his arm that braced the wall. She turned to face him, to see him turn around, looking slightly annoyed.

Astera felt the back of her knees touch the bed, before she fell over backwards. _Christ no…_

Dave seized the opportunity to rush over, pinning her body to the bed with his own. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?" he questioned, before forcing his lips on hers. He held her wrists down, his body overpowering hers.

Astera began to struggle underneath of his weight. All old feelings she had for him were now starting to fade as this animal he now was attempted to force himself on her.

Dave moved to her neck, giving her a series of kisses and hard bites.

"Dave… please stop! Dave, stop!" Astera wailed, trying to throw him off.

Dave ignored her requests, and grabbed the tie of the robe before pulling it, exposing her bare skin and her bra and underwear.

Dave's eyes met hers, and once again she saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't the look of the sweet old Dave she had known, the sweet old Dave she had grown close to. No, this was a Dave who only cared about what his animal instincts wanted.

She began to struggle again, and she felt Dave's grip tighten on her. "Stop moving!" he snapped. Astera felt a few hot tears spring from her eyes, and she squeezed them shut.

"Dave… you're hurting me…please…stop…"

Dave either didn't hear her, or he chose not to. Astera felt him kiss her stomach, and his kisses slowly made their way up her body. She felt them pass through her chest and she began to shake with a combination of anger, self loathing, hate and frustration.

Dave's face was once again infront of hers, and his lips crashed onto hers. She tried to resist, but he pushed her body further down into the bed.

"Kiss me now…" he demanded.

"Dave, please don't make me…."

"I said NOW, Astera…" Dave hissed.

Astera squeezed her eyes shut again, as she returned Dave's kiss. She could feel him getting more intimate, his hands touching…exploring…groping her body.

It was then she felt him go stiff and rigid. She felt his weight lift up slightly, and she opened his eyes to see him looking at her. His eyes were full of pure shock, and his jaw dropped slightly.

She could feel more tears spill down her cheeks, as he continued to look at her.

"Oh my god…. What am I doing? What have I done?" Dave asked, sliding off of her.

Astera's brow furrowed in confusion, and she curled up, cautiously. Dave's hands looked at her wrists, which were now bruised.

"No… I couldn't… no… please tell me…." He began to shake his head, and back away from her.

Astera slowly slid out of the bed. Something really weird was going on with Dave, this was most definitely not him.

"Dave…" she stated, cautiously approaching him. Dave held up a hand, and shook his head.

"No… stay there. I don't want it to happen again. Please… I don't want to hurt you…" Dave stated, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Astera asked, touching his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Dave snapped, drawing away. Astera watched in shock as Dave backed out of the room, before rushing down the steps. She heard the door slam, and she looked down at her bruised wrists. There was something wrong with Dave Williams, and she had every intention on finding out what that was.

………………………………………………

Ria laughed as she walked into Gabby's house with Bree and Gabby. "That was a fun trip, wasn't it Ria?" Bree questioned. "Most definetly… we should do it again sometime…" Ria stated.

"Ria, are you feeling better now? You disappeared in the bathroom for quite some time…" Bree stated, lightly touching Ria's shoulder.

At least that's what Ria wanted them to think. Ria had infact snuck away to the shop around the corner from the bathroom. There she had picked up three new hunting knives, ordered a rifle and bought a few bottles of rat poision.

"I do feel better now…thanks for asking…" Ria stated, with a grateful smile. She turned to look at Gabby to show her the same reassuring smile. The Solis family had no idea how bad they had it coming, all Ria had to do was keep smiling.

…………………………………………………………….

It had been three days since Astera last spoke to Dave. She had waited until she knew Edie was going to be out of the house, before making her move. She knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediatley. She saw Dave's wide smile, but once he saw her his smile slowly faded.

"Astera…" he said, looking at the ground. "We need to talk, Dave…" Astera said, pushing him back with one hand on the center of his chest so she stepped in the house.

She turned and closed the door, before turning back to look at him. "Dave look I think we…." She paused when she saw him staring down at her wrist that was still on the center of his chest.

His eyes grazed over the bruise. "I did that…" he stated. Before Astera could reply, Dave took her hand and lightly began to kiss her bruise. She winced slightly at the contact, but her eyes never left his face.

Once he was done, Dave brought her hand to resume the place it had been in before on his chest.

"Astera… I'm so sorry…" he said, his steele blue eyes looking directly into her amber brown ones. He looked away before adding. "I had a really rough week…" Dave stated.

"Dave things like this don't just happen because you had a bad week. Tell me what's really wrong…" Astera stated.

Dave turned to face her. "Please don't leave me, Astera…" he stated. Astera went to reply, but Dave cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "I know what you are going to say… but everytime I hear you say it… it makes me even more weak…" he stated.

His finger slowly ran over the curves of her lips. "I just wanted to kiss you again…and to hold you…" Dave stated. Astera took his other hand in hers and brought his hand to her chest, so they stood with each other's hand against their chest.

"Dave, I know… its been hard for me too. Edie is lucky to have had a man like you say 'I do' to her… you're a great guy… but you need to show that to your wife," Astera stated.

"But…I want you…"

"I know, Dave. But you don't-"

"I love you…"

Astera froze for a second, as she stared up at Dave. "What?" she questioned, alittle more bitingly then she had intended.

"I… love you…" Dave stated, his eyes looking into hers.

Astera closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "Look…Dave…"

"I still love Lilia, I love Edie… and I love you. I don't know what to do…" Dave spoke up again, his eyes darting to the other side of the room.

Astera looked back up at him to see tears welling up in his eyes. "Stay with Edie, Dave. She loves you, and she is your wife…"

Dave turned back to look at her and he threw an attempt of a charming smile at her. "Look at me, sounding all melodramatic. I'm not usually one to cry about this kind of cheesy thing…" he said.

Astera smiled slightly, as she saw another tear slide down his cheek. She stepped closer to him, before embracing him tightly. She felt him bury his face in her shoulder, and he stroked the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Astera… I never wanted to hurt you…  
"It's okay, Dave… I know…"

He pulled away enough to look at her, and he smiled slightly. Astera tilted her head. "Kiss goodbye?" she questioned. Dave turned so she moved to kiss her cheek, but Astera shook her head.

Dave looked at her, confused. Astera slowly brought her face close to his, before their lips met in a soft kiss. Astera pulled away after a few seconds.

"Don't worry Dave, we are still going to be friends…" she said with a smile. Dave returned the smile, before watching her leave and rush down the street.

Dave leaned against the doorframe and watched her. "And I'm still going to love you…" he whispered softly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Astera, are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Mike questioned, packing the rest of his clothes in his bag. Astera smiled and shook her head. Mike had tried to convince her at least five times to come on the camping trip with them, especially since Edie had dropped out and he figured Katherine would want some company.

"Nah, I already told you… I have a lot of stuff that I want to get done around here anyway. I have a phone interview with the hospital later on tonight anyway…" Astera stated, with a small shrug.

"Well… would you mind helping me get all of this stuff into the truck?" Mike questioned, handing her one of the bags. Astera showed him a teasing smile, before taking it from him. She walked outside, and saw Dave loading his own things into the truck.

"Hey," he said, to a friendly smile. "I see someone is anxious to get out of here…" she said, allowing Dave to take the bag from her. He smiled at her again, before throwing the bag into the back of the truck.

"Look, Astera… I just really wanted to apologize for what happened last week. I was…a wreck. I had one too many drinks and quite frankly… I was only running around on three hours sleep that day…" Dave stated.

Astera shook her head. "Don't worry about it Dave…. That was last week. I've forgotten all about it…" Astera said, with a small smile.

"I hope there isn't something I said that would have repulsed you…" he continued.

Well the whole _I love you_ thing wasn't as repulsing as the fact that he had tried to rape her, but she didn't even want to bring up that topic again. Her and Dave were on a friendship level now, and she didn't want to spark his memory with any lines from that day.

"There wasn't…" she said, looking away.

"Well not only that but I'm back on my meds, so…." Dave paused, as he saw Astera turn to face him again.

"Meds?" she questioned. "Yea, you know… for sleeping. They help me fall asleep better. More sleep, less crankiness… you know?" he asked, throwing a charming smile at her.

He could tell by Astera's expression that she didn't full believe him, and a few weeks ago, had this been her reaction, he would have kissed her to change the subject.

"Okay…" she said, raising an eyebrow. "So, you are sure you don't want to come with us? I mean you could chase the truck down the street but… no guarantees you'll catch us. Plus it would be funny to watch," Dave said, with a small smirk.

"Shut up…" Astera said, swatting his arm. Dave smiled. "I already made up my mind. Plus, Mike already tried several times…" Astera said, rolling her eyes.

As if on cue, Mike exited the house, Katherine right behind him. She turned to look at Dave again.

"Take good care of them…" she said, with a small smile. Dave smirked. "I will be certain to take care of them, Astera…"

By 'take care of' Dave meant kill… or at least Katherine.

Astera stepped forward and gave him a tight hug. "Promise?" she whispered. She felt Dave return the hug, after a few seconds. "Promise…" he muttered, a tightening feeling in his chest.

Astera pulled away from him and she smiled. "I'll hold you to that…" she said, with a nod.

She turned around and looked at Mike, who smiled at her.

"Now, are you sure-"

"Ask me again and I'll take your Peyton Manning jersey while you are gone and use it to clean the kitchen floor," Astera stated, with a evil smirk.

"You wouldn't…" Mike said, with a nervous laugh.

Astera raised an eyebrow at him, and Mike frowned. Astera laughed at his reaction, before throwing her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm just messing with ya," she said.

Mike returned the hug, and Astera turned to Katherine. "Make sure he behaves…" Astera said, shooting a look at Mike.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they both will…." Katherine stated. Astera gave Katherine a goobye hug, before stepping to the side. She watched as the three of them climbed into the pickup truck. She waved goodbye to them, before turning towards the other side of the street.

She watched as she saw Ria making her way towards the Solis house, looking around anxiously.

Astera smirked slightly, before walking over towards her. She watched as Ria crept eerily towards the front door.

"Hey Baker!" Astera boomed.

Ria turned around abruptly, her eyes meeting Astera's coldly. "What do you want?" Ria snapped.

"Just thought I'd let you know… everything between me and Dave is cleared up. Plus, I've already talked to Edie about the whole 'affair' thing… convinced her there was nothing. You came up quite a few times. I also managed to work in how you photoshopped a picture of Mike and Susan so you would get Katherine upset so that you could have Mike to yourself once they broke up. So if you try to show Edie that photo, then I can always deny it and blame you're little…artwork…" Astera stated, folding her arms.

Ria turned fully to face her. "So you say that you and Dave are over?" she questioned, mocking Astera's pose.

"Yes," Astera said, firmly. "Really? Then why did you disappear into his house last week, touching him? Why did you kiss him? He wanted to go for the cheek, but you wanted more…" Ria said, a smirk on her face.

"You've been spying on me?" Astera asked, her voice full of disbelief. Ria smiled slightly. "If you excuse me… I have some more cooking to do…." she stated.

She went to walk past Astera, but Astera grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, Ria…" Astera growled. "Let me go," Ria snapped.

"You need to stop this right now, because trust me… you do not want to make a situation ugly with me…" Astera threatened.

"Awww…. You still sensitive about things getting ugly and hairy ever since you let your little sister go and be the reason she got killed?" Ria asked, in a false sweetness.

Astera's face curled up in anger, and she drew back a fist and punched Ria across the face.

"Shut up!" Astera yelled. She grabbed Ria by her shoulders, before punching her again. Ria fell to the ground, a look of shock on her face.

"Get up you stupid bitch!" Astera yelled, yanking Ria back up to her feet.

Ria smirked as Astera held her by her shoulders. "Poor little Astera, left all alone… no family… no friends…no-"

Astera's fist connected with Ria's face once again, and Ria turned to the side and spat out a small amount of blood. She showed Astera a wicked smirk.

Ria pushed Astera by her shoulders, before laughing. Astera staggered back slightly, before delivering a kick to Ria's stomach. Ria bent over, and Astera seized the moment to elbow Ria between the shoulder blades.

"Alright you kick boxing bitch…" Ria stated

Astera bent over, and turned Ria so she faced her. "Actually…. I'm a 'Tae Kwon Do Bitch'…." Astera stated.

Ria hissed, and spat on Astera's face. Astera used her shirt to immediately wipe the blood off of her face. Ria took the opportunity to sweep Astera's feet. Astera fell to the ground, hard.

Ria climbed ontop of Astera, punching her across the face. "What's wrong? Fight back Astera…" Ria stated. She went to deliever another punch to Astera, but Astera caught her fist.

"Let's see you cook those macroons with a broken hand…" Astera said, squeezing Ria's fist. She heard Ria's joints start to crack, and Astera shifted her hips so she and Ria exchanged spots.

She released her hold on Ria's fist, and Ria cried out in slight pain.

Astera went to draw back her fist again, but Ria laughed. "I don't know which was better…. The look on your face when Dave told you that he loved you or the fact that you still believe it…" Ria stated.

Astera paused, her fist still raised. "What are you talking about?" Astera questioned.

"The day after you're little 'seduction' scandal I saw Dave walking around the park looking distressed. So we talked about your whole little affair and how you left. I told him that if he really wanted to get back with you to use those three…magical little words…. And you would be throwing yourself back in his arms. So don't get your hopes up in thinking those words had a special meaning. He said it because I told him to say it…" Ria said, with a smirk.

Astera felt a few hot tears weld up in her eyes. Part of her wanted to believe that Dave really did love her, because a part of was loving and missing him.

"Liar!" Astera yelled, delivering the punch to Ria's face.

She heard the sound of a car screech, and she heard the door to the Solis house open.

Ria reached up and scratched Astera across her face, giving her bloody scratch lines on her cheek.

"Aw, did I mess up your pretty little face?" Ria whispered mockingly.

Astera felt someone seize her under her arms, pulling her off of Ria and holding her back.

Astera struggled against the hold, still attempting to lunge at Ria. She saw Carlos and Gabby rush to assist Ria, helping her to her feet.

"Ria, are you okay?" Carlos asked. Astera stopped struggling as she saw Ria look up, her eyes full of tears.

"I don't understand… Astera. I just wanted to understand…. Why…" Ria stated.

"Why what, Ria?" came the voice of Bree, who now stood next to Astera. Astera turned to look behind her and saw that Karl Mayer was holding her back.

"I mean I know we are friends, Astera…. But how can you do such a thing? I always thought you were a loyal, honest, trusting person…. But how could you do this to one of your friends?" Ria continued.

"What are you talking about, Ria?" Gabby asked, looking over at Astera.

Astera looked at Ria, daring her to say it.

"Astera is a home wrecker… she's been getting with Dave behind Edie's back ever since the night of the fire," Ria stated.

Astera watched as Carlos and Gabby both turned to face her, looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. She turned and saw Bree looking at her with a look of distrust and she imagined the same look on Karl. While everyone was watching her, Astera turned her gaze to see Ria smirking slightly.

"You little…" Astera muttered, going for Ria again. She felt Karl's grip tighten on her, and she stopped as she saw Ria cower behind Carlos.

Astera stopped struggling. Ria may have won this round, but it wasn't over.

She looked down at the ground, before turning her head slightly. "Let me go so I can go home…" Astera stated. Karl reluctantly let her go, and Astera stormed away from the group and back towards the house.

She slammed the door shut, and let out a groan of frustration. She drew a fist back and punched the wall, breathing heavily.

"How dare you bring up my past like that, you stupid bitch! How dare you say such things about my little sister!" she screamed, continuing to punch the wall. She could feel the hot tears pouring down her face.

She stopped punching and slowly slid down so she sat facing the wall, her forehead against it.

"Why…" she muttered, punching it weakly one last time.

For about twenty minutes she just sat there, thinking about everything. After some time, she slowly stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Dave's cell phone number. She knew she shouldn't disturb them, but she needed to talk to him. It sounded ridiculous but for some reason she needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Dave spoke up, after the third ring.

"Dave…" Astera said, weakly.

"Astera, is everything okay? What's wrong? Do you want me to get Mike? I'm in the rest stop now he's just outside…if you want I can-"

"Dave," Astera said, cutting him off.

"Yes?" Dave questioned, sounding concerned.

"Ria told…she told them about us," Astera stated, biting her lip.

"She…. Who did she tell?" Dave questioned. "Gabby, Carlos, Bree and Karl…." Astera said, looking down at the floor.

She heard Dave exhale deeply. "It's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out. Dave, I'm really sorry… I tried to-"

"Astera, this wasn't your fault. If anyone it was mine. I'm the one who started this, remember?" Dave questioned.

Astera closed her eyes again, trying to keep the tears in. "She told me that it was my fault for my sister's death…" Astera said, choking up.

"Astera, listen to me… it was not your fault…" Dave said, softly.

"Dave… there is one more thing…" Astera continued.

"Okay," Dave said.

"She told me that the only reason you told me…that you loved me… was because she told you to say it. Be honest with me, is that true?" Astera questioned, sincerely hoping that it wasn't…. for some reason.

………………………..

Dave looked around the shop nervously. He remembered the conversation he had with Ria last week….

_Dave sat on the park bench, thinking about his past relationship with Astera. "Hey, you alone?" came a familiar voice. Dave turned to see Ria standing there. "Uh…" he began, unsure of how to start. Ria sat down anyway, looking at him._

"_I know that Astera probably told you about how I know…" Ria stated. "She did…" Dave replied. Ria smirked at his blank expression, as he continued to stare at the ground. _

"_I know everything, Dave…" Ria stated. Dave turned to face her. "What?" he asked. Dave watched as Ria took something out of her purse. His eyes widened when he saw the empty pill capsule the name 'David Dash' printed on the side of it._

_He looked back up at Ria, a slight terror in his eyes. "Now… how would Astera feel if I went back and told her that her cousin was the one who killed your wife and child?" Ria questioned. "You don't know what you're talking about, Ria…" Dave warned._

_Ria laughed slightly. "Us criminals all think alike Dave. I know you're after Mike, because you want him to feel pain. Personally, I don't care about him at all. So what you do to him doesn't matter. I have another agenda…." Ria said, fixing her bangs._

"_What are you talking about?" Dave questioned. "Doesn't matter… but what I want you to do is something for me…" Ria stated. Dave went to speak up, but Ria cut him off. "Or I let it spill to Astera about your past and that you only nailed her so you could get close to the family," Dave stated._

"_That's not true," Dave snapped. Ria paused to smile and laugh slightly. "Oh my god… that's how it all started isn't it? Until you fell for her… that is…" Ria said. Dave looked away and Ria grinned. "So you have fallen for her?" she questioned._

"_Leave me alone…" Dave retorted. "This is just perfect then… now I can really hurt Astera with your past if you don't do as I say…" Ria stated. "She already knows," Dave said, looking at her._

"_About your marriage and child…. Maybe…. But what about your breakdowns? The time you spent in Boston's mental ward?" Ria asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_What do you want?" Dave questioned. "I want you to break that bitch's heart…" Ria stated. "Don't call her that, or I'll-"_

"_You'll what?" Ria questioned. Dave sneered slightly. "You love her, don't you? Well, that's a plus. I want to see her hurt… so you're going to take that love and use it to hurt her…she's ended your relationship hasn't she? Well, I want you to force it on her. Break her heart so that she will be out of my way…" Ria said, with a wicked smirk._

"_Force it on her? You mean you want me to…" Dave paused when Ria nodded._

_Dave shook his head. "No, I can't…" he said. Ria held up the capsule again and Dave looked away. "Why are you making me do this?" Dave questioned. Ria stood up. "Doesn't matter. I just better see a broken Astera by the end of the week or else I'll break her for you…" she said, walking away._

_Dave looked down at the ground, trying to believe that he didn't have to do what he was about to do._

…………………………_.._

Dave replayed the scene in his head of when he had tried the rape with Astera in his head. He remembered not being able to do it. He couldn't hurt Astera, he didn't want to.

So when she had come to visit him later on that week, she had seen what a wreck he had become for trying. He had drank several alcoholic drinks, trying to forget the look of hurt in her eyes he saw that he had inflicted.

Then he had told her how he really felt.

_I love you, Astera…_

She understood him more than anyone. She didn't judge him for being married in the past. She didn't judge him at all. He really did love her, and he wanted her to know it… to try to get her to forget about the attempted rape.

"Dave?" Astera questioned, her voice sounding weak.

Dave turned his attention back to the phone call.

"Astera, I meant it…" he said, softly.

"That's not what I asked you, Dave. I asked you if you only said it because she told you…" Astera replied.

Dave shook his head. "No. I said it, because it is true… and I hurt you. I hurt the person I love, you. I wanted you to know how I really felt. The guy who tried to have his way with you wasn't me…. The man who told you he loved you… that was the real me. Just plain, simple Dave Williams…. In love with Astera Hart…." Dave stated.

He could hear Astera let out a soft cry, and he bit his lip slightly.

"I'll let you go Dave… just be careful, okay?" Astera said.

"Astera!" Dave said, yelling slightly. A few people in the store turned their heads to look at him, and he showed them an apologetic smile.

"Yea?" Astera questioned.

"Stay away from, Ria… when we get back… we will take care of her together…." Dave said, gently.

He heard Astera laugh slightly, and he smiled.

"There's my Dave…see ya later…" she said, before hanging up.

Dave held the phone up to his ear, a look of surprise on his face.

_There's my Dave…_

He was _her Dave…_

_Dave slowly put the phone back in his pocket, before walking outside. _


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a day since Mike, Dave and Katherine had set off on the camping trip. Astera was surprised to still not have gotten the call from Edie. Although Astera had gotten a call from Lynette saying Poker at Bree's house had been canceled that day.

But when Astera had gone out to get the mail, she had seen everyone exiting Bree's house. They too had seen her, looks of shock on their faces. Astera didn't need her friends… whatever. But she made a vow to talk to Mike when he came home.

She was startled by the phone ringing, and looked at the Caller ID to see Mike. She sighed, before picking up the phone.

"Mike? You having really bad nightmares up there?" Astera questioned. "Astera, we are on our way back…" Mike stated. "What? Really?" Astera asked.

"We are about ten minutes away. There was a rogue shooter in the woods, nearly killed Katherine…" Mike stated.

"Oh my god. Are you all okay?" Astera asked, slightly panicked. "We are now… just alittle shaken up. We will talk to you when we get home…" Mike said, before hanging up.

Astera set the phone back down, before turning back to her magazine. The phone rang again, and Astera sighed. She looked at the phone and her eyes widened at the number on the caller ID

_Edie Britt-Williams_

Astera began to shake nervously. She couldn't do it, she knew she should be a woman and pick up the phone. Something inside made her feel to scared, so she stood up and walked away from the phone.

…………………………

Edie knew something was up with Dave ever since the night she kicked him out of the house. She had done some research into his background and come across some horrifying details. Not only did Dave have a dead wife, but a dead daughter as well.

Then she had come across the news article that Mike Delfino had been the one who was involved in the accident. Edie had come to a realization that Dave didn't marry her because he loved her… but so he could get close to Mike and destroy his life.

Edie was frantic first about the news, not sure of who to tell. She had taken in a few glasses of wine, and that still didn't help.

Mike and Katherine were away camping with Dave, so he couldn't warn Mike. Then Edie was struck by a thought.

_Astera_.

She had to warn Astera. She had noticed that Astera and Dave were close friends, but if Astera wasn't careful… then he could hurt Astera too. Not that Edie really cared for a friendship with Astera, but her life was on the line.

She dialed the number and waited, her fingers tapping the counter nervously.

"Come on, Astera… pick up…please…" Edie said.

"Hi, you've reached Mike, Katherine, and Astera…"

Edie hung up the phone in frustration and looked down at her watch. Dave was going to be home any moment now, and she needed to be ready.

…………………………….

Dave had missed his chance. He had it all planned out. He had tricked Mike and Katherine into thinking he was sleeping, while he snuck out and ran up to a point where he could get a clear gun shot. He called the ranger station earlier that day to tell them he had heard about a shooter in the woods.

While Mike and Katherine passed his hiding spot he had planned to shoot Katherine, breaking the heart of Mike Delfino. Later on, the rangers would report to Mike about a call about a shooter in the area.

But while he had the perfect shot set up, he received a text message from Edie.

_I know everything! Come home now!_

He rushed to Mike and Katherine's aid, saying he heard a gunfire. Mike told them that they had to leave ASAP.

They had now arrived back at Mike's, and Dave watched as Astera rushed outside of the house, throwing her arms around Mike.

"Oh my god… Mike…oh my god…" she said, crying slightly.

Mike returned the hug tightly. "It's alright Astera, everything is okay…" Mike whispered.

Astera turned her attention to Katherine, before hugging her. Dave watched as Astera turned to look at him.

"Dave…" she stated. Dave pulled his gaze away from hers. For some reason he couldn't look at her after what he just tried to do.

"I need to get home…" he said, turning away.

"What about your stuff?" Mike questioned. "I'll get it in the morning…" Dave called, over his shoulder.

Dave entered his house, and looked around. He saw Edie sitting on the steps, a glass of wine next to her. In her other hand was a piece of paper and an envelope.

"I always wanted to know why you wanted to move to Wisteria Lane. You said we'd be happy here…. And I wanted to believe you. But then I found out you were just trying to get close to Mike Delfino…" Edie said, holding up a copy of the news article.

Panic flooded through Dave. "Who gave it to you?" Dave questioned. "No one gave it to me, Dave. I did some research. You think I'm too stupid for that?" she yelled, throwing the paper at him.

She averted her gaze for a second. "In fact, a few minutes ago… I came across something else… and that's how I knew you never truly were happy with me…" Edie stated, opening the envelope.

Dave looked down to see the picture of him and Astera in Mike's kitchen, kissing.

"I found it under the mattress… isn't that a surprise? You just can't seem to keep that girl out of your bed, can you?" Edie questioned.

She set the picture down on the table, walking away from Dave. "What were you planning on doing? Killing her too?" she asked, facing him once she was a good distance away.

"Edie…" Dave began.

"Why did you marry me, Dave?" Edie inquired.

"Because I love you," Dave replied. "No! Stop lying to me, Dave. You married me so that you could get closer to the man who killed your family. You screwed with Astera so that you could get even closer to her cousin…" Edie stated.

"That's not true," Dave snapped. "Which part, Dave?" Edie asked. When Dave didn't reply Edie chuckled weakly, before looking away with tears in her eyes. "We could have been so happy… why Dave?" she asked.

Dave watched as she made her way towards the phone. "Edie, what are you doing?" Dave questioned. "Calling Mike…. Before you do something stupid…." Edie replied.

"Edie, don't…" Dave stated. When Edie ignored his request, he stepped around the couch and grabbed her hand that held the phone. She tried to pull the phone away, but Dave was stronger. He ripped the phone from her hands, before he began to choke her.

He watched as her face got pale and she began to sink to the ground. But something wasn't right about it. Edie had done nothing wrong… he was killing another innocent victim…. Someone else he cared about.

Dave released his hold on Edie, and she fell to the floor gasping deeply.

Dave backed away, fear and terror in his eyes.

Edie scurried away, grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door.

Dave slowly sank against the wall, holding his head in his hands. He was losing it… again…

……………………………..

Edie backed her car out of the driveway, quickly. She had to go to the police. She pulled out her phone, and began to dial 911. But something caught her attention and she looked to see Orson in the middle of the street.

She screamed, before swerving the car and hitting the pole. For a few minutes Edie just sat there, her face implanted in the airbag. She slowly used her strength to lift herself up, and open the car door.

As she stepped out, she felt her foot slide into a puddle of water. She ignored the cool feeling and pushed her door open further. As soon as she did, she made contact with a live wire and she felt a shock go through her entire body.

Within seconds of contact, Edie Britt-Williams collapsed onto the street.

………………………………

"Mike… we need to talk…" Astera stated, looking at him directly. Mike looked up from his spot on the other side of the island counter.

"Something bothering you?" he questioned.

Mike was always a kind soul, but she wondered if what she told him was going to put a damper on the relationship that they had. It wasn't easy just flat out saying that she had been having an affair with his best friend.

Astera felt a sudden dizziness and felt slightly nauseous, but she ignored it. She had been feeling nauseous for about a week straight now, but she had kept pushing it off. Probably just a flu bug or something.

Astera opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as she did, a loud crash was heard. She snapped her attention towards the doorway, and Mike looked over as well.

"What on earth…" Mike stated, following her towards the door. Katherine came down the stairs as well and met them at the door.

Astera opened it to see several people rushing towards a car that was crashed into a pole. Astera knew that car… then she noticed someone move over and she saw a bleach blonde lying in the middle of the street.

"Oh god… it's Edie…" Astera muttered.

Without waiting for Mike and Katherine, Astera raced towards the wreck. She pushed her way past some of the patrons, and saw Susan kneeling on the ground, her body over Edie's.

She looked up when she saw Astera's shadow approach, a slight look of disgust on her face.

"Now isn't the time Suze. I was an EMT… let me try to help…" she said. Susan nodded, before scotching over. Astera pressed her fingers against the crook of Edie's neck, and felt a weak pulse.

"Call an ambulance," Astera ordered. "They are on their way already…" Susan replied, gently.

Astera bent down slightly to get closer to Edie's face. "Edie… I'm so sorry. I should have answered the phone… I should have been honest and told you everything. I'm so sorry about what I did to you… but you have to get through this…" Astera whispered, running her hand over Edie's hair.

Susan watched Astera, and her face softened slightly.

It was then Edie's chest rose, and then she turned her head to the side as her chest fell.

Astera blinked away a few tears. "Edie?" she asked. She pressed her finger against the crook of Edie's neck again, and gasped.

"No…" she said. She placed her hands on the center of Edie's chest and began to deliever CPR.

"Wake up, Edie. Come on… come back to us. Edie, come on… wake up!" Astera said, tearing up again.

Susan reached out, and put her hands ontop of Astera's. "Astera… we have to let her go…" Susan stated.

Astera pressed on Edie's chest one last time, weakly.

A tear slid off her face and landed on Edie's.

Astera slowly brought her gaze up to face Edie's house. She stood up, and began to walk through the crowd.

Once she reached the house, she knocked firmly and it opened right away.

Dave opened the door, slight tears on his face.

"Edie left me again… we had another fight and…"

Dave paused to see Astera tearing up slightly. "Astera?" Dave questioned.

"I'm sorry Dave…Edie's gone…" she whispered. She stepped to the side, and Dave saw a clear path to the accident.

Astera watched as more tears fell from Dave's eyes. "No…" he whispered.

Astera lightly touched his arm, and he turned to face her.

"I didn't… I didn't mean…"

Astera's gaze softened, and she embraced Dave tightly. She felt Dave bury his face in her shoulder and sob. "I didn't want this to happen…what have I done…" Dave said, into her shoulder. His grip tightened on her, and she stroked the back of his head with her one hand.

"It's going to be okay, Dave…." Astera whispered.

She didn't care who was watching. She was going to let Dave hold her for as long as he wanted.

……………………………….....................

It had been two days since the small memorial for Edie. The body was cremated, and Susan along with Mrs. McClusky, Gabby, Bree, and Lynette had gone to take the ashes up to her son Travers. Mike Delfino had tried to talk to Dave a few times, but he hadn't answered his door.

Astera had also gotten really sick in the past two days. She had to leave the ceremony twice to run to the bathroom. Mike noticed that during the ceremony, when she wasn't with him she was with Dave. When they blessed Edie's ashes, Mike noticed that Astera had reached over and held Dave's hand tightly.

As Mike walked in his house that day, he heard some soft sobs. He followed the noise to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

He saw Katherine holding a crying Astera, on the floor. Infront of Astera lay 5 small white slips.

Even though Mike knew what they were, pregnancy tests, he had to ask.

"Astera, what…" he trailed.

"I'm pregnant…" Astera whispered.

Mike looked over at Katherine, unsure of how to react.

"Who is the father?" Mike questioned, looking back at her.

Astera let out another small sob, and Katherine rubbed her shoulder.

"Dave…" Astera replied, burying her face in her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Astera walked across the street to Lynette's house, where she knew they were all having a poker match that she wasn't supposed to know about. She had also took notice that Ria went out earlier in the morning, and had yet to return. This was perfect, because then Astera could have a conversation without being interrupted.

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Preston stood at the door. "Oh, hey Astera… they are all in the kitchen," he said, nodding in the direction.

Astera showed him a thankful smile, before stepping inside. She watched as they all turned to look at her, all wearing the same expression: _What is she doing here?_

"Hi guys… I get that all of you are mad at me…. well at least most of you are. But… I really need to talk to you about what has been going on," Astera began.

They all looked at each other, before nodding to her. Susan pushed out an empty chair and Astera smiled gratefully before taking a seat.

She began to explain to them everything that happened between her and Dave since she first moved to Wisteria Lane. She included the parts explaining how they grew so close, and everything Dave would talk to her about. She mentioned about how she never intended to keep a steady relationship going with Dave, but they had gotten more serious when they thought Edie was divorcing him. She told them about the whole conversation with Ria that she had before the fight.

She left out the whole 'almost rape' memory, but told them that he had told her that he loved her.

By the end of her story, she was just about in tears. She looked around at all of their faces and saw their empathetic expressions.

"I'm pregnant with his child… and I'm scared…" Astera finished. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do,"

She felt Gabby reach over and touch her back. "You're going to get through this, honey. You are so strong and all… we are going to be here to support you," she stated.

"I'm so sorry about us all ignoring you. Ria made it seem like you just attacked her out of nowhere…" Bree said, looking down at her hands.

Astera smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it…" she said.

Lynette looked over at Susan. "Maybe she could try…" she stated.

"Try what?" Astera questioned. "We've been trying to talk to Dave. He hasn't answered his phone or anything. We try knocking but he won't open his door…" Susan stated.

Astera stared at the table for a few seconds. "Honey, if you don't want to they we won't make you. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable…" Lynette spoke up again.

Astera shook her head. "No… I have to…I mean he's gotta know he has a kid on the way, right? I was going to have to talk to him eventually. The sooner the better, right?" Astera asked, with a small smile.

She stood up and smiled at the group, before turning away.

She stepped outside of the house, feeling a sense of relief. She never thought she would be this happy to have her friends back again.

She headed up the street towards Dave's house, noticing that the yard really needed some looking after. She began to ponder whether or not she should tell Dave right off the bat about her being pregnant.

Mike was so shocked, he didn't even speak to her for about an hour. When he did the first thing he said was 'Do I get to make fun of you when you get fat?' she had punched him in the arm, and everything was okay after that.

She stepped up to the door and rose her fist to knock, but the door opened before she had the chance.

She saw Dave standing there in a maroon bathrobe and wearing gray pajamas. He had a light scruff and he looked like he hadn't slept since the night Edie died. He also had a glass in his hand that was half empty. No doubt it was some form of alcohol.

"I saw you coming…" he said, looking over to the window. Astera could automatically tell by his slurred speech, staggery movements and bloodshot eyes that he was completely wasted. She'd be lucky if one word she said even sunk in.

"Dave, we need to talk…" Astera stated. Dave chuckled slightly, and backed away from the doorway. "You want to talk to me?" he asked, walking back towards the bar. Astera cautiously stepped inside, and watched him.

"I mean… sure… how about we go _talk upstairs…_ you know, the place where I screwed you for the first time? Is that what you came here for? Go ahead, start stripping baby….I'll catch up. Go slow, so I can sit here and fantasize myself doing very, very naughty things to you before we go do it for real upstairs…" Dave stated, before pouring himself more to drink.

"Excuse me?" Astera questioned, surprised at this comment. Dave was completely out of wack.

"You're not stripping yet…" Dave stated, his eyes overlooking her.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but…that's not happening…" Astera snapped, shaking her head.

"You loved the night we first did it. I mean… sure we kicked back several drinks but man… the way we rode each other…and the passion…Mmmmm. Plus that night we also managed to get in the floor, the shower, the-"

"Dave, what the hell are you doing?" Astera cut in.

"I think my favorite was when we screwed against the wall…when you wore that sexy little-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Astera cut him off.

"You know I screwed you more times a day than I did to Edie in a week?" Dave spoke up.

Astera eyes followed him as he made his way from the counter over to the couch.

"How much have you had to drink?" Astera asked. "Does it matter?" Dave questioned.

"Yes," Astera snapped. She walked over to him and lifted his face up underneath his chin to look at his eyes.

"My god…" Astera said, in shock. She released her hold on his chin, and Dave frowned. "I thought you were going to kiss me…" Dave said, sounding crestfallen.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you… I should probably go…" Astera stated, turning away.

"Astera, wait!" Dave yelled after her. Astera kept her back to him, refusing to look at him. She couldn't believe this was the Dave Williams who told her that he loved her. The Dave that was the father of her child.

"You wouldn't understand what its like… you can't judge me for what I'm doing…" Dave stated.

Astera jaw dropped, and she turned to face him, anger in every inch of her body.

"I wouldn't understand what its like?! How dare you! How dare you sit there and tell me that I don't know what its like! I lost my mother, my father AND my little sister. I knew them my whole life! How long did you tell me you knew Edie? Two years?! And the past few months you haven't even been faithful! Don't you dare tell me I don't know what its like to lose someone I love. Yes, you lost your wife before and now you lost your most recent but that doesn't give you a reason to drink yourself to death and judge other people! You can't solve everything with alcohol, Dave!" Astera yelled.

She watched as Dave looked at her, with a complete expression of pure shock.

"You better get the help you need Dave, or at least talk to someone…" she paused to point to her skull. "Or its going to get you here. It'll eat you alive and drive you crazy. I may be death's bitch… but you know what? At least I get back up on my feet and open up to everyone about how I feel…" she finished.

She turned away and headed for the door.

"Astera!" Dave called again. Astera turned abruptly to face him, angry tears in her eyes.

"Call me when you're sober," she stated, before slamming the door shut.

Dave averted his eyes for a second, thinking deeply about what she just said. He looked back up at the door and tilted his head. "God, she's sexy when she yells…." he stated, before going to get more to drink from the bar.

………………………………..........

Mike Delfino made his way across the street to Dave's house, a pan of hot lasagna in his hand. He had been home when Astera came home from visiting Dave, angry and crying. Mike had wanted to talk to her about it, but Astera wasn't up for talking.

Clearly she had gotten upset with Dave about something, and Mike planned on setting it straight. He knocked on the door to Dave's house. He turned the handle slightly to find that it wasn't locked. Slowly, he pushed the door open and he saw Dave sitting at the bar.

"Hey bud… Katherine made you some lasagna…" he said, with a small smile. "I just wanted to come check on you…" he continued.

"I'll be fine…" Dave stated, his eyes staying on his glass.

"Astera said you might-"

"Astera… hates me…" Dave spoke up, gritting his teeth.

"Dave, what are you talking about? Why would you think she hated you?" Mike questioned. Dave chuckled slightly, before raising his glass to take another sip. "You didn't hear her. She yelled at me…" Dave said, downing what was left.

"She's a little vixen that girl…" Dave paused to add in a growl.

Mike continued to watch Dave, confused. "She told me that… 'how dare I' judge her for not understanding pain…then she walked out…" Dave continued, pouring himself another glass.

"Dave, the girl has been through a lot…" Mike stated. Dave chuckled again. "Oh you don't know the half of it…" he paused to stare up at the ceiling, his drink still in his hand.

"But my… did she have such a great…" Dave paused to smirk. "Mmmmm…. Never mind…."

Mike closed his eyes and shook his head. Dave was way off his game, but he promised he would tell Astera the news himself.

"You really need to get sober and talk to Astera," Mike stated, firmly.

"Why? She need her sex buddy back? She need my hands to touch her bare body? For our bodies to fuse together? Wait… you do know about that right?" Dave questioned, looking at Mike.

"Astera is pregnant, Dave…" Mike blurted.

Dave dropped his glass, and it shattered once it hit the floor. He turned to face Mike, completely caught off guard.

"She's pregnant, Dave… and I know the baby is yours. So… yea, I do know…" Mike continued.

Dave looked around, frantically. "I don't…I…how…" he panted.

Mike shrugged and folded his arms. "She came over earlier today to tell you, but… apparently you weren't in the best of moods…"

Dave rested his arms against the bar. "What have I done…is she hurt? Where is she?" Dave asked, holding his head in his hands.

"Is she fine? No. Will she be? Hopefully… but I suggest you get serious before you talk to her again…" Mike stated.

"Is she mad at me?" Dave questioned, turning to look at Mike.

Mike shrugged. "About you getting her pregnant? No. But about the conversation you just had with her…yea, I would say so…" Mike stated.

Dave sat down on his barstool, looking at the floor. "So, I'm going to be a father…." he said, softly.

Mike nodded stiffly. "Yep, which means that now we are going to be related…" he said, with a forced smile.

"When can I see her?" Dave questioned.

Mike sighed. "Well, she doesn't really want to see it know. I don't know what other comments you made to her but… she made it pretty clear that right now isn't the best time. So, once you get yourself all cleaned up and back in shape…. You can try," Mike stated, before turning away.

"Tell her… I'm sorry…" Dave said, looking back at the floor again.

Mike raised a hand in acknowledgement, before walking out of the door.

……………………………….............

"So you're…. three weeks along?" Katherine questioned, watching Astera as she pulled weeds from the garden.

"Yep," Astera replied, yanking out a weed hard.

Katherine shifted awkwardly. It had been a day or two since Astera had gone to confront Dave, but they didn't hear from him since. Susan had gone over shortly after Mike, to get him to open up more.

Susan had told Katherine that she had gone through Dave's house, taking everything and anything she could that would make him begin to have thoughts of suicide. She had wound up getting pulled over for it, and her excuse was telling the cops that Dave was suicidal and she was hiding the items from him.

Dave was not pleased at this, especially since the cops kept his handgun… well at least one of them.

Katherine lifted her eyes to see Dave setting the trash in the trash can across the street.

After he shut the lid, he looked over towards the house. Katherine noticed that he was now clean-shaven and dressed in decent clothes again.

He sighed, before beginning to walk towards them. Katherine looked down at Astera, who seemed to interested in her flowers to even notice Dave's slow approach.

Katherine bit her lip, before slowly backing away. "I'll leave you to it, then…" she stated, before walking into the house.

Astera tossed a weed to the side, before letting out an exhausted sigh. She threw off her garden gloves and sat down on the ground. Now that she was pregnant, even the simple things were going to seem hard to her.

"Astera?"

Astera quickly straightened her back, before slowly standing up and turning around. She saw Dave standing a few feet away from her, a soft look on his face.

"Oh, hi… come to lecture me on how many times we've screwed?" she asked, bitingly.

Dave closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them and stepping closer to her.

"Look, Astera… I don't remember everything I said to you but whatever it was… I wasn't in my right mind. I'm sorry…" Dave stated.

"Hardly matters now," Astera stated, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Dave watched her for a few seconds. He did remember some things that he had said to her, but he was hoping that she had forgotten about them.

But Dave's mind was focused on something else. Susan Mayer had recently confessed to him that she had been involved in an accident three years ago that took the life of a wife and a child… Dave's wife and child. Mike told the police that he was driving, to cover for Susan.

Dave had realized he had been targeting the wrong person the whole time. He should not have been aiming for Mike, but for Susan. Astera would never have had to get hurt in the first place… but Dave couldn't help but wonder if he and Astera would have ever gotten involved had it not been for the mistake.

"Astera…" Dave stated, stepping closer to her.

She finally looked up at him, exhaustion in her eyes.

Dave smiled slightly. "I really… didn't mean to get you pregnant…" he stated.

"Well put it this way… when the kid is eighteen… she can still say that her mother is just getting out of being in the thirties…" Astera said, trying to lighten the moods.

"What about…. The father?" Dave asked, referring to himself.

"Haven't really thought it through yet…." Astera said, truthfully.

She wasn't full on set with marrying Dave and riding off into the sunset together with him.

"Well… whatever the case…" Dave paused, to step closer and rest his hand on her stomach. He watched as Astera closed her eyes at the contact of his warm hand against her half bared stomach. "I'm going to support you…" he stated.

Astera opened her eyes and saw Dave showing her a small smile of reassurance. Astera reached a hand up and touched his cheek. "I know…" she stated.

"Is it too cliché to kiss you now?" Dave questioned. "Yes," Astera replied with a small smile, but tilting her head up anyway. "Damn…" Dave muttered, before his lips connected with hers.

Dave may have been happy with being a father again, but that didn't mean he had forgotten all about what he originally came to Wisteria Lane for. He still planned on inflicting pain in the life of Susan Mayer.

He pulled away to see Astera smiling at him slightly. He planned on getting the plan over with soon…

………………………………..................

Ria stood on the sidewalk in front of Bree's house, suitcases next to her. When she had come home that day, Bree and Karl had confronted her about the situation with Astera. Bree had told Ria she had a few hours to pack up her things and to catch a cab.

Ria never expected Astera to take it as far as she did. She really did underestimate Astera.

She slowly turned her gaze towards Mike's house, and saw Astera and Dave with their faces a few inches apart. It was as if they had pulled apart from a kiss, and Ria looked to see Dave's hand on her stomach.

Ria tilted her head slightly in confusion, but then snapped into reality a few seconds later.

Astera must have been pregnant. Ria smiled to herself.

They may have been kicking her out of her house, but Ria wasn't going to stop until she dealt with the Solis family. Infact, she was already planning her demise.

She was only staying at a hotel a few blocks away, so she could easily come back. She planned on carrying out her plan within the week.

But she still had another thing to deal with. She heard the taxi pull up, but she didn't move. She continued to watch Dave and Astera.

She may not have blackmail on them anymore… but there was one thing that Astera now had that Ria could turn in her favor.

If anything happened to Astera and Dave's baby….

"People fall down the steps all the time…" Ria muttered to herself.

She turned to face the cab, a smirk on her face. "No one gets in MY way of what I want…" she hissed.

Astera may have foiled her plan by making her move away, and Astera would surely pay for this.

Ria looked at the Solis house once again, wondering exactly how much Gabby and Carlos cared for their own children…


End file.
